Rendezvous
by Kairu Kobayashi
Summary: When the indigo star-filled sky turns into scarlet, we each devote ourselves to someone else. And when the daylight goes, we shall rendezvous. Rated T for language and theme.
1. Promise (K)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

**Characters (major):  
**Shion Kaito/KAITO  
Kamui Gakupo/Gackpoid  
Hatsune Miku  
Megurine Luka

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**I was literally FLABBERGASTED for the past few days because of the emails that I have been receiving from FF. They were all notifications about reviews and favorites of my story **"When the Wind Blows,"** which is based on the anime/manga No. 6 (which is originally a novel). I never expected that it would receive positive reviews and stuff like favorites...it's because there's a big mistake in it.

I barely noticed that mistake at first because I made it immediately after finishing the anime series. I said that Shion went to the Western District using a "legal" way when in fact, there's no "legal" way. Escaping from No. 6 is the only way to get there. I only noticed that mistake when I read the novel. I apologize.

And oh, about this story.

This is a **romance** story concerning **two men**. If you're a homophobe, offended by this kind of stuff, or it's just not your type, then you're free to leave and pretend nothing happened. However, if you want to read but you're concerned if this is NSFW or some sort, let me tell you, no. If it's Kairu's writing, everything is safe (for teens and adults though).

If there are mistakes in concept, spelling, grammar or whatever, please tell me. I'll change it.

If you have liked this story, please feel free to add it to your favorites, or add a review. If you don't want to, it's fine with me.

However, I don't recommend you to read this using a reader or an app of the sort. There are several time-jumps in the story which might confuse you if the breaks are missing (the line, if you know it). It's still better to read in-site.

_**Want some UBER major**** spoilers?**_ Read the "Rendezvous" character list here: **tiny url (period) COM ****(slash) RendezvousCharaList** ~ just don't forget to change the (period)'s into real periods, (slash)'s into real slashes and remove the spaces between the words.

**[Author's Note EDIT, May 22, 2013 on POINT OF VIEWS] **

Until this day, I intended to not use notes for point of views (since this story has at least 5 different point of views) but since I thought about it very hard so I decided to add them to the chapter titles instead of placing them into the story (it'd be too much work for me).

**K** stands for **Kaito**  
**G **stands for **Gakupo  
L** stands for **Luka  
M** stands for **Miku  
Ki** standsfor **Kiyoteru**

* * *

"For the speech, let us welcome this year's freshman representative, Shion Kaito-san."

_Applause._

I kept my cool. That's right, a person who topped this school's entrance exam _really should be cool_. Nervousness is **not** welcome. I sighed as a stood up from my seat, raising my right hand.

"Present."

_Applause._

Eyes from different directions and angles gave me the same glare which probably meant _this guy must be smart_ or something similar. But to think about it, they seem more like evil looks rather than thinking how high my IQ is.

Just like in movie houses, the seats of the audience were like downward steps, and the aisle consists of steps, too. But instead of being careful with the descending path to the stage, I absentmindedly looked around.

_Why?_ To see the look on these folks' faces.

* * *

"Nii-chan, are you sure you want to go to Crypton Academy?" Miku sat beside me while I was answering a set of trigonometry questions listed on the reviewer.

"Yep, I answered nonchalantly—probably because I was very much absorbed in studying.

"B-but..." Miku stuttered. "...that's an elite school, isn't it?"

I wasn't intending to ignore my sister but in the end, _I did._

"It said on the papers and on television too, it's a school _only for smart and talented people_," Miku frowned, but I got distracted by the part that said **only for smart and talented people**.

"You really don't have faith in your brother, do you?"

_Sure, Miku was right. Crypton Academy is a renowned senior high school for students who excel academically as well as those who have exceptional talent in music._

"Of course I do, onii-chan. But...what about me, then?" Miku insisted. "If you'll only study, study, _and study_, Miku-chan will be...alone."

I heard the sadness in her tone. But surely, will studying in such a school cause too much?

"You know Miku," I closed the textbook in my hands and turned to her. "I'm your brother. We may have not come from the same folks, but hey—do I look like a **dork** to you?"

"D-dork?!" Miku's eyes widened, and shook her head a little while after. "N-no...but you might turn into one if you enter Crypton Academy..."

I laughed lightly at her reaction. "I'm doing this for our sakes. Crypton opens a lot of career opportunities. They help their students in any way they can especially if it's about their future. The paths the students choose, the decisions they make. All of those are backed up by the school. Choosing a career will be easy because the school has an escalator system. High school, college, job. If I excel, I'll surely get a job even before I graduate. And then, I can buy you as much strawberry shortcakes and leek pudding as you want," I pat her head and smile.

_My sister's happiness, that's my ultimate wish._

"R-really?! S-strawberry shortcake and...l-l-leek p-pudding?!"

"Yep!"

"You promise, onii-chan?"

I cupped both her cheeks with my hands.

_"Yes, Miku. I promise."_

* * *

As I took several steps, I glance at the people around me. And I saw...

...one person...

...and that person from that whole crowd looked at me with pitiful eyes.

_**THUD.**_


	2. Meeting (K)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 2)  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

**Pure white.**

Everything around me, everything was white.

_"Am I dead or did I die?"_

Well, I'm practically asking the same question, right?

A faint sound echoed in my ear, and it was the first time in my life that I have heard it.

It was a deep voice, but it sounded like an angel's at the same time.

_Could it be...I really __**DID**__ die?_

"Shi-n Kai-o -ama," the voice echoed again.  
"W-ke up!"

I could hear it...but I couldn't understand any of it. Or maybe this 'white environment' I'm seeing...maybe...too much light?

**Right.** My eyelids feel heavy.

My eyes, I can't open them.

_Kaito, you can do this! Open your eyes!_ All I could do is cheer for myself as I try to open my eyes. _Come on, do it!_

"I'm glad you're awake!"

He sounded as if he was relieved. Actually, he _does_ look relieved. There was a young man about my age standing by the bed I was lying on, wearing the same uniform as I. His purple hair was tied up like a ponytail, and it trailed down to his back. His skin was pale and white, just like snow. Just like a girl, his body was thin and slender but at least his height was fit for a man.

"W-where...am I?" I scratched my head, realizing that his appearance and built aren't what I should be dealing with now.

"Infirmary," he said monotonously, and yes, it seems that he's being honest.

The beds around me, unstained white curtains, glass cabinets with glass bottles in them, as well as health advisory posters that were thumbtacked to a small cork board on the wall.

"I-is that so?" I stuttered, and realized that the light coming from the window was already orange.

"No one was doing anything, but you suddenly passed out just before you reached the stage," the purple-haired student chuckled, but he tried to stop himself and cleared his throat when he faced me again. "Ahem, s-sorry."

_Just before I reached the stage?_

"What do you mean—" I spoke, but he interrupted my sentence.

"You were _supposed_ to give a speech, **freshman representative**."

The clock high up on the wall said it was already 5 in the afternoon, approximately 7 hours after the program, as I can remember.

In front of this person I blushed, looking like a woman who's about to _do it _for the first time with her husband (or simply a man). _**Embarrassment.**_ No, this is much worse. _**Shame.**_Let us say that it's the same situation as I mentioned, and put them in front of an audience.

They'd laugh at me if they see me again; _the teachers, the administrators, the freshmen_. Just like this young man in front of me.

My puzzled, blushing face shifted into a disappointed one, and this purple-haired guy unexpectedly noticed it.

"W-what's with that—?" he stooped down and looked at me.

_He looks gentle._

His sudden action made me look to my right, attempting to avert his gaze. My cheeks felt as if they were burning. _Hot, hot, hot._

_**WHY WOULD I HAVE THIS KIND OF REACTION?!**_

"As if he'd kiss me—"

"E-excuse me?!" he choked.

_W-wait...what did I just say?_

"Oh! I was just uh, t-talking to myself," I shivered. What was I thinking, blurting out stuff that were supposed to be stored in my brain?

The supposed 'gentle' face of his face made a smirk. A _smirk _that sent _chills down my spine_.

His snow-white fingers held my chin gently, but later on my neck started to feel a little numb. _This strength—_

"So, you were deceived by this face."

_**WHAT—**__what does he mean by 'deceived'...?_

Compared to the way he stooped down and bent to see my face, this time he pushed my shoulder to the infirmary bed. _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! _

The distance between our faces was about an inch. I could feel his warm breath, and it was _very_ intoxicating. It was the first time I felt that way.

"I swear you look like a tomato, Shion Kaito-sama," he whispered to my ear.

_Why is he doing this to me—? _

Next thing I knew...

**...our lips met.**


	3. Encounter (K)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 3)  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

"I'm home," I sighed while closing the door.

"Ah, nii-chan!" Miku rushed from the living room to kiss my cheek, and replied to my greeting. "Welcome home!"

When I removed my shoes and left them in the foyer, Miku suddenly asked, "Nee, why are you looking so flustered? It's just the first day!"

"Well…"

I followed her and walked into the living room. As we sat on the tatami mat I told her everything. Well, everything _but one thing_, which was the person in the infirmary who probably was the one who carried me while I passed out.

_The one from that whole crowd who looked at me with pitiful eyes._

"They just expected that the topnotcher was a mega dork, nii-chan," Miku laughed. "Well, he **really** **is** a mega dork. Minus the glasses and braces though," I scoffed.

"Oh, I remembered," Miku stood up all of a sudden. "I haven't eaten yet because I waiting for you," she added, and walked towards the small space in our apartment that we call our 'kitchen'. "I'll just prepare our dinner, okay?"

Miku is a good cook. If she wasn't here, then I probably lived on 11-7 onigiri all day and all night, or simply my favorite—Haagen-Dazs ice cream. I'd rather die of diabetes than die of hunger, but Miku would rather cook than let me die of diabetes.

_That's just the way that I was._

* * *

"Nee, Kaito…"

"Yes, mom?"

"I'm planning to remarry."

For the first time in my life, I never expected that my mother would make such a decision. I had my reasons to oppose, but they were irrational.

I thought that my dad would be the first and last in mom's life.

"I never knew that you were dating someone," I calmly blurted out. The way I said it was not the usual way that I use whenever I talked to my mother. Anyone could tell.

**_The way I said it was cold._**

To keep myself from sinking into depression, I distanced myself from her. But being the mother that she was, she kept on asking what was wrong, while I just kept silent.

Things took a 180-degree turn when I met them. **The Hatsune family, which consisted a father and a daughter.**

"He's a widow, and his daughter is 7 years old—about five years younger than you," my mother smiled at me, even though she knew that the thought of her remarrying bothered me.

I was so childish, even if I was already 12.

But the man's daughter suddenly hugged me, and as her first greeting she exclaimed with her arms around my waist, "Yay! I've always wanted an onii-chan!"

I was a little flabbergasted at first, but after a minute with that position, I kneeled to reach her height and stroked her teal-colored hair.

"Hey there. My name is Kaito. And your name is?" I asked.

"Miku!" she nodded. "Hatsune Miku! I'm 7 years old and I live in—"

She suddenly gasped as in something obstructed her breathing. Just like that. "You only asked for my name, right, nii-chan?"

I learned to love.**_ No, she taught me how to._**

Having a little sister by my side made me realize that we live not for ourselves, but the people who surround us. I was challenged by the fact at first that a child who popped out of the blue (actually the remarrying of our parents) would be a burden, but Miku's not _'just a child'_. She's my sister.

Through Miku, I was able to accept my mom and her dad's marriage.

All the reasons that I had from the start—they were all void.

But there was one time that made Miku and I more closer than we were.

I heard the phone ringing, but since I was reheating the dinner that my mother made for us, Miku answered it for me.

"Hello?"

**_Silence._**

"Yeah, nii-chan's at home, but he's busy right now."

**_Silence._**

"W-why would you…l-like to know?"

**_Silence._**

"U…u…uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

**_BANG._**

The phone was slammed back to its original place. A little disturbed by the sudden noise, I left the microwave by itself to check.

"M-Miku?" I stuttered.

There she was, by the phone. Her knees were kissing the wooden flooring, and both of her hands covered her face.

I didn't know what the expression on her face was, but I was sure that Miku was sobbing. I didn't know what to do. What a "big brother" I am.

"Who…called?" I asked despite knowing the **_fact_** that the suffocating, awkward atmosphere was attempting to stop me from speaking. **_I know nothing._** I have no idea why my sister is crying like that. She never cried in front of me before. All she knew to do in front of me was to smile and call me "onii-chan" and all that.

**_NEVER._**

"I-I…don't know, some stranger…I guess…" Miku wiped her tears.

_She's lying._ How can some stranger make her teary-eyed, what more make her cry? Was it a bully? No, impossible. She'd slam the phone, yes, but cry? It's the first time in history that she cried in front of me, and it's also the first time that she lied to me. Still with all that, I didn't want to speak up. I'm just her brother.

**_No, I'm just her step-brother._**

I took a few steps and knelt in front of her like the first time we met. For now, I want to comfort her, even if I'm ignorant. She buried her face in my chest, and her tears made my skin damp. I wrapped my arms around her. _I wanted her tears to stop falling and make her smile again._

The doorbell rang.

Miku tried to stand but I held her hand and whispered, "Miku, let me."

I pressed the talk button on the Intercom and greeted, "May I help you?"

I observed the faces on the monitor. _Uniforms?_ Probably the police.

"Shion Kaito-san?" said one of them.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Police," said another and presented his ID through the camera which was outside, just next to the door and above the doorbell button, and the others who were with him did the same as well. In turn, I opened the door.

"We were the ones who called a few minutes ago, and we suppose that your stepsister Hatsune Miku was the one who received the call," said an officer among them who was wearing glasses.

**_So their call made Miku cry?_**

"Unfortunately, in the middle of the call, it was abruptly ended so we decided to come to this address," another officer added. I raised an eyebrow. Is it really urgent for them to come here when the call ended? What do they need? Did our parents commit a crime?

I wanted to bombard them with questions that were stuck in my head, but I ended up swallowing them down. The look on the officers' faces made my heart beat faster without any word.

"There was a car accident along S avenue, about 2500 feet away from this apartment complex."

**_I want to hear more._**

"It occurred at around 19:00, about 2 hours earlier."

**_I want to hear more._**

"A teal corolla—"

**_Please tell me more._**

"Almost hit and old woman and a child who were trying to cross the street, however the drier avoided it and swerved in time, but the lane he landed on later was the wrong one and—"

**_Tell me what I need to know!_**

"—the car collided with a truck."

**_—what?_**

What the policemen told me never sunk into my mind. I heard them, but I never listened. Nothing was processed into information. Like that. _Input, output._No process. Nothing happened.

I folded my arms and cleared my throat.

"Can you just get to the point?" I rudely suggested, and the officers nodded in agreement, and looked at each other a few seconds after.

"Your parents are dead. We're sorry."


	4. Silence (K)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 4)  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

That was when I comprehended that I said too much. _Why was I too slow to understand that we own a teal Corolla?_

I remembered when Miku first laid eyes on a teal Corolla and pushed her father to buy it instead of a black one which was already about to be paid for. The color was custom so there was an added cost to it.

"Daddy, I want the teal one."

"But you're not the one who's going to use it, right?"

"But Daddy, I know that one day, I'm going to drive it. It has the same color as my hair, too!"

Miku was her dad's princess. She finally got what she wanted.

* * *

"H-how…w-what…"

I couldn't move myself, nor could I speak. I was frozen in place.

**_BLAG!_**

The door was slammed shut. Miku slammed it shut, just like the way she put the phone back when she ended the call.

**_Absolute silence._**

For the second time I'll tell you, _we don't live for ourselves_. But our parents have proven its corollary; _we don't die for ourselves._

With this, I first tried to excel in my studies. I doubled my efforts. The money from the insurance as well as the benefits from our folks' workplace and their bank savings were more than enough for our food, electricity, water, education, and other stuff until my college graduation, if I will take a four-year course. And from there, I'll take responsibility of Miku's education if the money's not enough anymore. But despite that I kept on trying to get higher scores and took an admission test in Crypton Academy. **_Why?_**

_The topnotcher will be exempted from all fees, but it doesn't include lunch any other meal. Besides that, a monthly stipend will be given if grades are maintained._

Achieving this will make Miku rest easy by then. No scholarships and tightening of belts. And because Crypton Academy makes use of an _escalator system_, one can decided if he or she wants to take a career immediately after high school graduation with Crypton's partner companies, or take a course in its sister school, Crypton University, or choose a college that the student wants to be enrolled in and take the entrance exam.

Whatever decisions the students make, the school will help them in any way that it can.

* * *

_"My name is Kamui Gakupo. It was nice meeting you, Shion Kaito-sama."_

_"Remove the –sama! You can just call me Kaito or Shion or any name that's informal if it's fine with you…"_

_"Okay, Kaito. No! Shion Kaito-sama is still…"_

The beautiful boy in the infirmary. The one from the audience with pitiful eyes. **_They were the same person._**

**_The person who kissed me._**

I covered my face with my blanket. Perhaps my face turned red again.

If I talked to Miku about this, she might have cackled like a witch and called me gay, even if it wasn't my fault.

Up to this time I've been wondering why I reacted that way towards him—his touch, no, **_Gakupo's touch_**. If not for that reaction, he wouldn't have kissed me like that, and I wouldn't be worried about this thing now. **_AUGHHHHH!_** Whyisthisbluehairedmanbecomingagiddygirly—I closed my eyes, but his face still appeared to me as if he was _still_ in front of me. _His presence. The warmth of his breath._

Wait, **_have I felt this before?_**

**_I can feel him._**

But now that I think of it, will I meet him again? Perhaps by the time that we meet again, he has forgotten about it, about the things that happened in the infirmary. _Yes, it seems so._

**_But now I felt that everything that happened in the infirmary was a déjà vu._**

* * *

The next thing I knew, the sky that was tinted indigo has already turned scarlet. _Sunrise._

"O-ha-yo-u-o-ni-i-chaaaaaaan!"

Miku waltzed into the room, making a banging sound with a ladle and a pot as if she was playing a gong. **_Bam! Bam! Bam!_**

"It's our second day, nii-chan!" Miku cheerfully hooted to the beat of the dr—uh, ladle and pot.

My eyes were already open, but it seems that my mind still hasn't processed the information that says [today is a school day]. I sat up and stretched my arms, as if reaching the ceiling.

"I know," I groaned. "I'm up…"

And so, my second day in Crypton Academy has started.


	5. Commitments (G)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 5)  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

_The scent of roses._

_Skin as smooth as glass._

_Long flowing hair._

A woman. There's a woman beside me. **NO.** There's a woman on my bed!

I opened my eyes as wide as I can and looked for the intruder. _Left and right._ My curtains were letting the sunshine in as well. My school stuff were prepared and ready, sitting on the sofa parallel to the bed. And there was another thing that made my room seem a little…_off._

"A female school uniform?"

Besides that, there were undergarments of a woman that come along with it.

**_Are these supposed to be—?_**

No! It's impossible! I'm a male and I'm supposed to dress the way a male should. Or perhaps, they're asking me to cross-dress? **_Just because I have long hair?!_**

I heard muffled sounds of a shower when I took a few steps near the bathroom. _Who else is taking a shower in MY bathroom?_

The rush of water from the shower suddenly stopped, and the knob was turned from the other side. **_It's opening!_**

"Kyaaaa!"

The mystery is now solved.

"Luka, just **_what exactly_** are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow. The woman I've been suspecting for all this time was no other woman but my fiancée, Megurine Luka.

"Are you done feasting your eyes on your betrothed's almost naked body, **_Kamui Gakupo?_**" she clutched her fist, gritted her teeth, and cackled like a witch a second after. "Should I _unclothe myself_ this before you?"

We've been friends—uh, change that to frienemies—since childhood. Her family owns Crypton Academy, while mine owns a talent agency called Internet Co., Ltd. (It's also known as ICL.) We're supposed to marry each other once both of us turn 21. Since she's older than me by a year, then she'll have to wait for me.

But ever since the day we met, I've never been attracted to her as a 'woman'. I've only thought of her as a friend (or an enemy). If there was _ever_ a _plus_ to it, make that "best friend." And it doesn't exceed that, it could only be less.

Our parents decided this marriage, for their business merge. If Crypton Academy manages to produce excellent talents, then ICL will employ them and of course, make them famous. It's all about the escalator system that the school promises. Both of them will gain from it.

**_This marriage is simply a marriage of convenience, not a marriage out of love._**

Even if we are still far from being 21 years old, it already feels like we have a commitment. _A commitment against our will._

Actually, the reason why Luka has the freedom to cha-cha-cha inside my room is…she already lives here. Even though she was given a separate room (with a bathroom in it), she still sleeps here from time to time and even uses my bathroom without my freaking permission!

"I thought that you might fall for me if you hear me taking a shower~ isn't it **_super seductive_**?" Luka winked.

"Luka, your bathroom's there," I pointed at the door—a gesture that says **_go out_**. "And that," I pointed at my bathroom door, "is mine."

I grabbed the clothing which were draped over **_my_** sofa and threw them all to Luka who was unable to catch everything. _Even without stains, those are already __**soiled**__ in her eyes._

"Ack! Now they're all dirty, you moron!" her eyebrows met, and she's already turning red.

"I know you're willing to wear your swimsuit to school," I smirked.

"I don't wanna get raped!" Luka whimpered, and marched out of my room carrying her **_supposedly_** soiled clothes. Well, still with that towel wrapped around her like nori on sushi.

**_She's just so unattractive if she acts that way._**

But before being forcefully engaged to my dear childhood frienemy, I was betrothed to someone else—a boy like me.


	6. Marriage (G)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 5)  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

_The scent of roses._

_Skin as smooth as glass._

_Long flowing hair._

A woman. There's a woman beside me. **NO.** There's a woman on my bed!

I opened my eyes as wide as I can and looked for the intruder. _Left and right._ My curtains were letting the sunshine in as well. My school stuff were prepared and ready, sitting on the sofa parallel to the bed. And there was another thing that made my room seem a little…_off._

"A female school uniform?"

Besides that, there were undergarments of a woman that come along with it.

**_Are these supposed to be—?_**

No! It's impossible! I'm a male and I'm supposed to dress the way a male should. Or perhaps, they're asking me to cross-dress? **_Just because I have long hair?!_**

I heard muffled sounds of a shower when I took a few steps near the bathroom. _Who else is taking a shower in MY bathroom?_

The rush of water from the shower suddenly stopped, and the knob was turned from the other side. **_It's opening!_**

"Kyaaaa!"

The mystery is now solved.

"Luka, just **_what exactly_** are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow. The woman I've been suspecting for all this time was no other woman but my fiancée, Megurine Luka.

"Are you done feasting your eyes on your betrothed's almost naked body, **_Kamui Gakupo?_**" she clutched her fist, gritted her teeth, and cackled like a witch a second after. "Should I _unclothe myself_ this before you?"

We've been friends—uh, change that to frienemies—since childhood. Her family owns Crypton Academy, while mine owns a talent agency called Internet Co., Ltd. (It's also known as ICL.) We're supposed to marry each other once both of us turn 21. Since she's older than me by a year, then she'll have to wait for me.

But ever since the day we met, I've never been attracted to her as a 'woman'. I've only thought of her as a friend (or an enemy). If there was _ever_ a _plus_ to it, make that "best friend." And it doesn't exceed that, it could only be less.

Our parents decided this marriage, for their business merge. If Crypton Academy manages to produce excellent talents, then ICL will employ them and of course, make them famous. It's all about the escalator system that the school promises. Both of them will gain from it.

**_This marriage is simply a marriage of convenience, not a marriage out of love._**

Even if we are still far from being 21 years old, it already feels like we have a commitment. _A commitment against our will._

Actually, the reason why Luka has the freedom to cha-cha-cha inside my room is…she already lives here. Even though she was given a separate room (with a bathroom in it), she still sleeps here from time to time and even uses my bathroom without my freaking permission!

"I thought that you might fall for me if you hear me taking a shower~ isn't it **_super seductive_**?" Luka winked.

"Luka, your bathroom's there," I pointed at the door—a gesture that says **_go out_**. "And that," I pointed at my bathroom door, "is mine."

I grabbed the clothing which were draped over **_my_** sofa and threw them all to Luka who was unable to catch everything. _Even without stains, those are already __**soiled**__ in her eyes._

"Ack! Now they're all dirty, you moron!" her eyebrows met, and she's already turning red.

"I know you're willing to wear your swimsuit to school," I smirked.

"I don't wanna get raped!" Luka whimpered, and marched out of my room carrying her **_supposedly_** soiled clothes. Well, still with that towel wrapped around her like nori on sushi.

**_She's just so unattractive if she acts that way._**

But before being forcefully engaged to my dear childhood frienemy, I was betrothed to someone else—a boy like me.


	7. Reflex (G)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 7)  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

_Getting married doesn't seem so bad after all._

That's what I thought.

In seven whole years, for the record, I met a friend for the first time. No, I was never an introvert. Well, at least I never thought I was. Probably it's just because the kids were scared of me.

**_They said I was too smart._**

* * *

"What did Kamui say?"

"I never understood one bit of what he said."

"Maybe he's an alien with an alien language."

* * *

Okay, fine. I admit it. Maybe at one point in my life, I **_did_** become an introvert. When they walked away from me at the start, soon my feet started moving all by themselves, too. My heart tells me not to, but my mind forces me to go away, and just go as if nothing happened. **_All I wanted was to have friends._**

Right. I didn't think I was an introvert, but in fact I actually was.

Until I heard that calm, soft voice.

The voice that seems too deep for a boy in this age, but sounds like a girl in terms of bashfulness.

**_He was actually my betrothed._**

**_The person I was supposed to spend my life with at the age of 21._**

He had short azure hair and calm sapphire eyes. His skin was so pale that it made him look sickly. The way he looked confused when I asked if his 'sister' was cute. **_I just had no other word for it._**

My heart skipped a beat when we realized that…we're actually **_tied up_** to each other. But we were wrong.

"Nee…"

At one point during that day, he held onto my sleeve.

"Yep?" I smiled at him.

"Can two boys get married?"

My eyes widened at the question. Well, it never said on the dictionary that it has to be a man and a woman, but there's this fact that said two males or two females couldn't have offspring. **_I can't answer. I don't know._**

"I don't know," I sighed.

"But why are they doing this if we can't?"

_I never said we can't._

"I just don't want to worry about it," I shook my head.

"Then I'm glad that it's alright for you!"

As they said, expect the unexpected. But expecting such a thing—

**_He hugged me._**

His arms were wrapped around me. I was confused. My body temperature seemed to be added to his, so high that it could be the cause of global warming. A burning warmth filled me up. My heart pounded faster than it should be.

I could never forget that day.

Perhaps this kid was much lonelier than I was. And now, we were brought together by fate. Who knows what'd happen in the future.

"Young master!"

No doubt, it's Al's voice.

"Young master, we have to go now!"

Putting Kaito into a hiding place was my first reaction.

"G-Gakupo, w-why…"

"Our butler's calling me already."

"But it's getting dark and you have to go—"

I planted his lips on his, and I never knew if it was voluntary or not. **_Maybe it's a reflex action._**

"Goodbye kiss. Would you like someone else to see it if I did that to you there?"

He just stood there, crimson-faced. He said nothing at all. I already bade him goodbye, but he was already frozen. I laughed at the sight of his embarrassed face. **_I already fell for him._** "I swear you look like a tomato, Shion Kaito-sama."

Al opened the car door for me and waited for me to be seated before he entered the car.

"Hey, Dad, what took you so long?" I asked.

"I only spoke with Shion-san," Dad said in a tired tone—the way he usually talks after work.

"You mentioned that I was engaged to his child," I brought up the topic.

"Y-yes," Dad cleared his throat nervously, "I think you have met his child."

"Ah, yeah, I have." I said, but with a smiling face my dad replied.

"You must have been bothered by _that_ situation. You can rest easy now, we called it off."

**_The tie-ups…called off?_**

The smile on Dad's face.

It made me wish that he was simply telling a joke.

**_Kaito, I want you to know that I like you._**


	8. Remember (G)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 8)  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

The engagement was called off, and both parties just pretended that nothing ever happened. But our old men aren't **_those_** who should forget about the things that happened that night, it's **_us_**. Me and that boy, Shion Kaito-sama.

It was my first day in school in sixth grade. I was just a new kid who knew nothing. Well not talking about the facts, though. I was simply clueless. Everything's pretty much the same about me, except for my mood and my height. I never recovered from what my father told me.

**_"You must have been bothered by that situation. You can rest easy now, we called it off."_**

At first, I thought that everything was a miracle.

A familiar figure was walking alongside me, only faster. Like on that fateful day, the air was filled with the scent of cherry blossoms. He wore a suit which was as white as the petals on the garden pathway I walked on.

He had short azure hair and calm sapphire eyes. His skin was so pale that it made him look sickly.

"S-Shion Kaito-sama…?" I stuttered, and the person I was gazing at looked my way.

_Yes, no doubt. This is him. But instead of a confused or a surprised look on his face, it was emotionless._

"Do I know you?"

His words cut through my flesh. This was the complete opposite of what I have imagined, expected. But actually I never expected anything. Him being here—I never knew that. I never had any clue about it. Perhaps he didn't recognize me—? But everything that happened back then…how can he forget about all that?

"You don't remember—?" I asked, but he shook his head. "I don't think I have met you before. You must be mistaken—"

"I said your name, you looked. There's no mistake in there. I have pretty good memory for all you know," I protested.

**_Why would I get someone else mistaken for you, my first love?_**

"But we haven't met before, have we?" he replied. "Class is about to start, I have to go."

**_Remember, remember, remember. I have to make you remember!_**

I grasped onto his arm and pulled him towards myself, and wrapped my arms around his torso.

**_Remember._**

I leaned closer, until our noses were already touching each other. He hurriedly shut his eyes and averted my gaze.

**_Remember!_**

His face slowly turned read, starting from the ears. "As if he'd kiss me—" he said softly, and I was pretty much entertained by that phrase.

"What if I will?" I chuckled, and so, I held his chin with my right hand, pulled him closer with m left and look around to check, and forcefully planted a kiss onto his lips.

**_Drip, drop._**

I felt that my cheek and my right hand was already a bit damp. I broke the kiss. Tears?

**_He's crying? He hates me that much?_**

He sobbed, as if he was preventing himself from breaking into tears for a while now. With my fingertips, I wiped them away.

"H-hey, did I hurt you or something—?"

_*hic*_

He hiccupped as a reply.

"H-hey, you have to tell me if there's something wrong!" I shook his shoulders, but in turn he suddenly whispered, "Sorry, I…I…l-lied."

**_He never forgot me, after all._**

I was too shy to speak after that, so I held his hand and walked to class together._ Unknown to me, we were in the same class._

Being together too much, Kaito was usually bullied, not only because he looked frail. We were called gay, but I strongly disagree to it. I was never gay. It's just because it's Kaito-sama whom I loved.

Whenever he was putting one foot over his grave, I was there to pull him away and protect him, until one day.

The day I feared about came. He didn't come to school at all. We only thought at first that he was sick. But weeks and months came, seasons changed, he never came back. He never answered my calls.

Out of desperation, I grew my hair long, dyed it purple, played hooky and did things that the son of the director, CEO, and owner of ICL should never do.

**_I became a rebel._**

Parallel to that, my parents decided that they should merge with Crypton Future Media, another company, and that brought up another thing—_another marriage arrangement._


	9. Emotions (L)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 9)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

When my parents told me that my marriage partner was decided upon, I thought that I had no problems. _Zero._ With that, I left America and came back to Japan and continued my junior high.

"This is the son of the owner of ICL, Kamui Gakupo-sama, your marriage partner."

My eyes were not clear. At first I assumed that my eyes were at fault, so I excused myself for a while and took out my glasses.

"Uh—"

"Hey, Luka. Where's your greeting? You haven't said yours yet."

I was startled. Purple long hair tied up like a ponytail, violet eyes, thin eyebrows, punk fashion pieces. This doesn't seem to be a guy—this is a girl, right? Or not, maybe it's a yakuza guy pretending to be Kamui Gakupo! Gakupo doesn't look like this at all!

"T-this is…Gakupo?!"

My eyes became large white circles with a tiny dot in the middle of each. This wasn't the person I was expecting.

"From what I remember, you have short black hair, your eyebrows were thicker, and you wear coats, ties…those stuff!" I protested, but the person in question suddenly burst out laughing.

"Coats, ties, briefs?" he snorted. "I wear boxers now."

This guy here is my childhood friend. Well, I guess his personality hasn't changed at all, huh. Never seen him in years because of my stay in USA so probably that's the reason why I'm shocked to the bone. His appearance has changed 100%...minus the shape of his eyes (he can't change that unless he goes under plastic surgery). Well, besides the appearance, he's still 100% the person I know: arrogant, witty, and annoying.

"I'm not _quite_ disappointed that you're my marriage partner, you know," he smiled.

"What I'm worrying about is…" I rushed to his side and whispered, "…if we **DO** get married, our children might be influenced by our bad personalities—kukuku!"

I laughed like a witched shortly after that.

Because my fiancée was a friend, I never thought twice agreeing but later on, one-by-one the disadvantages of this marriage crossed my mind.

* * *

"Sensei really _is_ pretty," I smiled at Gakupo, who agreed with my statement. "Un, un! The other boys said so, too!"

"She's so pretty that I want to marry her~" I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"E-eh?! But sensei is a girl, you know! Two girls can't get married!" Gakupo rushed towards my seat and hit my head.

"One day, watch me Gakupo," I glared at him with a smirk, "I'll marry her one day!"

But Gakupo continued to hit my head. "NO! YOU CAN'T! IT'S STATED IN THE CONSTITUTION!"

* * *

It's back from our preschool days when I had a crush on our teacher.

Until now, I've always preferred women over men. And that's why I'm not protesting against this marriage because there are **_no strings attached_**. It's for the company; only that and that alone. After all, I can't marry anyone who's also a woman like me unless I go to a country that has legalized it already.

If there are no emotions involved, I can always have a love affair with consent from my spouse, and we can keep it from the outside world. That's it.


	10. Hope (L)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 10)  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

I turned on the giant flat screen TV inside the Kamuis' living room and sat on the sofa with its remote in my hand.

My parents decided my living here. They said that I should get used to it, but no, I'm already sick and tired of seeing Gakupo's face with all those "going-out" days that my parents call "dates" but—the act that he dyed his hair and grew his hair long made my stay here more amusing.

"Tch, maybe this way I might fall in love with him," I chuckled to myself.

He looks like a woman now, with that hair of his.

「We apologize for interrupting the current program. We will present a flash report for tonight.」

My favorite musical reality show was interrupted by some news. At first I just ignored everything that was shown on TV because I simply hate the news. My parents watch news channels day and night, being business people, while I explore different channels every minute. But I suddenly realized something.

「A vehicular accident happened along K intersection a few minutes ago. A black Mercedes-Benz collided with a bus. Fortunately the bus had no passengers at the time, and the driver had only minor bruises. However, the owner of Yamaha: Shion Taito; his son and their butler besides the driver were riding the Mercedes-Benz. Only the son, Kaito, 10, survived.」

Yamaha? Wasn't that the company that was supposed to merge with ICL years ago? The son survived, huh? Formerly Gakupo's betrothed…

「According to a reliable source, the Mercedes-Benz was headed towards the airport. Shion Taito, his son, as well as the butler were catching a flight bound for San Francisco. The main cause of the collision—if it's foul play or in the mechanical level—is still being investigated by authorities.」

Lucky guy, to live in such a crash like that. But it's the loss that he's going to deal with.

_Yeah, like what the dramas show. It's not going to be easy. You're the sole survivor and all the people with you died…_

The show I was anticipating was back.

I heard footsteps, and as expected, it was Gakupo.

"Hey, there was an accident on the deadly intersection again," I said.

"K intersection? Now what? It's a deadly intersection after all," Gakupo sighed and sat next to me.

It seems that he hasn't heard the news.

"The other party was fine, the bus driver. But the other one only had one survivor, though," I continued. "Inside that car was Yamaha's owner and his son, **Kaito**."

I paused for a while.

"Your…**_ex-betrothed_**, right?"

I turned to him to check his reaction. But I realized—I'm a fool to act as if it was nothing to him. He was frozen in place, with his tears flowing nonstop. Unlike the last time I saw his face, he looks more like a woman now that he's crying.

"K-Kaito!"

The person who was just featured in television—is now being called out by a crying junior high student who looks like a woman.

"KAITO!—"

I scooted closer to him and gave him an embrace. Like a child clinging to his mother, he was helpless. _Did he seriously think that Shion Kaito wasn't the survivor?_

"There, there…" I stroked his long hair with my fingers. "I told you there's a survivor, okay?!"

He suddenly gazed at me with a curious look, but I returned a smile. He's really hopeless.

"W-what do you m-mean by t-that, Luka?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ha. You love him, don't you, you little sissy?" I smirked, but Gakupo pouted, disappointed.

"I guess it's the power of love them," I smiled once again.

Just like that, Gakupo tackled me. It was pretty unexpected, though. He was on top at me, with our eyes gazing at each other for a while, until he made a move.

"Gah! You're heavy, damn it—"

"Thank you, Luka!"

He cried again.

Was there really no hope fo him in this world?

I guess, this is why I "love" him. **_GAH! Is he seriously trying to make me straight?! NOOOOO~_**


	11. Change (L)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 11)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

**Author's Note:**

To those who are confused by how the story goes (I take POV jumps often, but not that often; only after a few chapters), I intended to **not** place notes saying who's POV is there. I originally intended to make readers think about who has the point of view instead of being given everything, but if you're really confused with that system, you can just PM me and then I'll tell you personally without changing the chapters that have been posted. Anyway, I don't know until what chapter this will go (since I write on a notebook instead of directly typing the chapters) so I won't be able to give out all point of views through PM. But if this still disappoints you, I'm very sorry.

* * *

"Where is the room of Shion Kaito?" I inquired at the nurse station, but the nurse I was talking to stood up and bowed.

"Good morning, Luka-sama!" the nurse greeted me with her head in level with her waist.

I repeated the question again, and she finally gave me the right answer. "It's room 4104, miss."

I walked towards Gakupo, who was sitting on a bench at a corner. With that face, it's either he's nervous or worried. His hands were clasped together, shaking. He stared at the floor and sighed. I took a seat beside him, but I just gave him time to himself. No one between us spoke, we just communicated with deep breaths and sighs. I saw a new side of him, whom I've always thought that I knew a lot.

Whoever that _Kaito_ is, he changed Gakupo. **_Drastically._**

"What room?" he suddenly asked, which kind of startled me a bit.

"O-oh, it's 4104," I stuttered.

He stood up and held his hand out. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, you lead."

* * *

It was one _ordinary_ day in the Student Council Room. I was simply doing my job, signing the proposals and other paperwork stacked on my desk. Well, not signing all of them though.

At this hour, the door unexpectedly slid open.

"Hey, you people should go home al—"

A blue-haired student who's not a member of the student council is in here right now. Wait—

"Y-you're all wet! HEY!"

The student shut the door and ran to a corner of the room. He hugged his knees and pulled them closer to himself, even if his uniform was dripping wet and now the room had puddles everywhere.

I lost my thought of signing the papers for a while to grab a towel. I threw it to him afterwards. He glanced at me for a second as he wrapped the towel around himself like a cape.

He was still trembling, and I didn't know if it was because he's cold or not.

"Are you cold or something?" I walked towards him and knelt next to him. "Just speak up, y'know, I'll help you. Promise."

Some rowdy voices came from the corridor, and since it's already 5:30, they're probably thinking I've already gone home. "Shion! We know you're hiding!"

"Are they your friends?" I placed one hand on his shoulder, but he shook his head lightly. "I suppose you really _don't_ shower with clothes on, do you?" I chuckled and walked towards the door. I slid it open (like a boss) to scare the loitering students.

"School ended hours ago, bird brains! Scram and help your mothers do the chores, will ya? DANG IT!"

"K-K-Kaichou!" Altogether, the gang ran off like scaredy cats.

I heard footsteps once again, and so I assumed that they're back.

"That's why a lot of women have osteo—"

"Luka. Don't go screaming when it's just me…" and so, instead of the three musketeers (or idiots, rather) who ran away just now, I encountered Gakupo. His black hair was all messed up, and the corner of his lip was bleeding, too. His uniform was dirtied with mud as well.

"Were you…raped?" I joked, but he gave off a rather serious aura. And so the joke was **_awfully ignored_**.

"Better report that trio to your mother," Gakupo exclaimed.

"Then tell me why are you freaking beaten up?" I shouted back.

"Please, Luka, can you just stop acting like you're already my wife?"

**_Awkward silence._**

For the **several** years we've been together, I never felt so little towards Gakupo like this. I've always been the _big sister_, always the one who knows just what to do.

"**_They_** beat me up. They were bullying Kaito-sama," he said calmly, as if there was nothing wrong with it. It was said normally. But I had a follow-up question in mind.

"Who's…Kaito-sama?"

"He **_was_** my betrothed." So if he was talking about a 'he,' then…he was matched up with a person who has the same gender as him—?! How can life be so unfair—I mean, how can their parents be so **_idiotic_**?

Oh wait—

"Isn't that illegal?" I blurted out.

"That's why I used the past tense, **idiot**," Gakupo snickered at me, and laughed louder, holding his abdomen. "Why do you h-have to…j-joke?!"

**UGH.** I still didn't get who 'Kaito-sama' is! And to be called with such a honorific…

"Just tell me who the hell Kaito-sama is!" I yelled, and he finally spat it out.

"Blue hair, blue eyes, wet uniform," he described.

_So, he's "Kaito-sama" then._

I quickly got back to the Student Council Room and stretched out my and to him.

"Someone's waiting out there, y'know. Shall we go?"

He took my hand and got up.

From there, I witnessed the Gakupo I know turning into someone else. The "Gakupo with Kaito."

Well, that was the last week that I saw Gakupo's normal self. The next time we met, he looked like another person to me. The first thing that I thought about was, perhaps Kaito was the reason why he did _this_.

I think I'm right.


	12. Stranger (M)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 12)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

**[Author's Note EDIT, May 22, 2013 on POINT OF VIEWS]**

Hi guys! I did this to end your worries. Until this day, I intended to not use notes for point of views (since this story has at least 5 different point of views) but since I thought about it very hard so I decided to add them to the chapter titles instead of placing them into the story (it'd be too much work for me). Anyway, I already reached chapter 20 in my notebook :)

**K** stands for **Kaito**  
**G **stands for **Gakupo  
L** stands for **Luka  
M** stands for **Miku  
Ki** standsfor **Kiyoteru**

* * *

Daddy told me that Mommy's sleeping. But he also said that she's not gonna wake up anymore. Even though he sounded sad, he was still smiling. I didn't understand.

They covered Mommy with a white blanket and Daddy started talking to her.

"Remember, we'll still live our lives. Be happy…"

But Daddy told me once before that it's bad to talk to someone who's sleeping.

I tugged on his coat.

"Daddy, you said that it's bad to talk to someone who's asleep…"

But Daddy knelt in front of me and patted my head. He had tears in his eyes, they could fall anytime. "It's fine, since even if I shout at her, she won't wake up anymore. Why don't you try talking to Mom?"

I shook my head.

I don't want to talk to her because she might get mad at me.

"No, I'll just be a good girl, Daddy."

Daddy smiled at me and continued talking to Mommy. That's when I thought that Daddy was lying to me.

"Daddy! Stop talking to Mommy, she's sleeping, right? You're bad! Bad!" I hit my Daddy.

I didn't want Mommy to get mad at Daddy. Everything should be like before, when we'd all laugh together and play tag.

I just ran out of the room and sat on one of the long chairs that looked more like very long tables. I hugged my knees. Why don't I know anything?

Someone else sat beside me, but I didn't look.

"Are you crying?"

I didn't answer. Mommy taught me that I shouldn't talk to strangers.

"Why won't you talk? I'm not a bad person…"

I looked to my right. The stranger talking to me was a cool onii-chan. His hair style was very common but his eyes were very pretty. They were purple.

"Mommy told me that I shouldn't talk to strangers…"

But the stranger onii-chan laughed at me and so I hugged my knees again.

"I'm Kamui Gakupo, 9 years old," he said. "Now I'm not a stranger anymore, am I?"

He just introduced himself, just like what my classmates do in school when we meet for the first time. In times like this, I should introduce myself too, right?"

"I'm Hatsune Miku, 4 years old," I said softly.

Like what my Daddy would do, he stroked my head and smiled. But this person doesn't look like a liar. Even though it was weird that he was wearing pajamas.

"Nice to meet you, Miku-chan!"

This onii-chan was kind and very friendly. He played with me and told me a lot of stories. But me, I had something different to tell.

"Nii-chan, my Daddy talked to my Mommy when she was sleeping…"

**_He just listened._**

"…but Daddy said it was bad to talk to sleeping people…"

**_He just listened._**

"…and he said she's…"

**_He just listened._**

"…not waking up anymore…"

**_He just listened._**

"…I don't understand."

And his cool face became a little sad after I told him what I wanted to say.

"I'm sorry to say this, Miku-chan…"

Why is he saying 'I'm sorry' to me? You should only say it if you did something bad, right? It's not onii-chan who should say it, it's Daddy who should!

"I'm really sorry, Miku-chan…"

**_Why are you saying 'I'm sorry'?_**

"Your mommy, she's already…"

**_What's the matter, onii-chan?_**

"…dead."


	13. Question (M)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 13)  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

Kiyo-chan told me that my mom had a weak heart. Because of that, none of the medicines work on her anymore.

* * *

_"Miku-chan, you have to thank your mommy."_

_"For what, Kiyo-chan?"_

_"She was very strong when she gave birth to you, and she lived for 4 years more! Isn't your mommy amazing?"_

* * *

I wondered, was having a baby in your tummy that bad? Or was that hard that my mommy endured it?

Even though I knew that Mommy was dead, Daddy and I still kept on going back to this hospital. But I'm not scared anymore. I ran away from Daddy without him knowing and went to Kiyo-chan's office.

I was about to push the door when I heard to people talking to each other in the office.

_"Just don't exert yourself."_

_"No sports? No running?"_

_"If you do so, I'll call that suicide, Kamui-kun."_

Kamui-kun? Then that means…it's onii-chan?

I want to see him and Kiyo-chan already. I pushed the door open.

"Miku-chan?" the two of them said at the same time, looking at me.

Onii-chan was sitting on the bed, while Kiyo-chan was sitting on his cool chair.

"What is suicide, Kiyo-chan?" I asked, but Kiyo-chan had a funny look on his face, and didn't answer. I just asked a different question because the question just now seemed hard.

"What were you talking about?" I just asked another question.

The two laughed in a weird way. There's nothing funny in what I said, is there?

"Oh, as you see, your onii-chan here is not allowed to do strenuous stuff," Kiyo-chan patted my head, but…

"What's **_strenoo-oh-wos_**?"

"Oh—? Strenuous?" he looked at onii-chan, and laughed weirdly again.

"Uhm…Miku-chan, it's just…I'm not allowed to play outdoor games and sports, run around, climb trees—" onii-chan got down from the bed he was sitting on, and knelt in front of me.

But…all of those are the things that people do to have fun, right?

Then, **_strenuous means "cannot have fun"_**?

"You can't have fun, onii-chan?" I asked.

Onii-chan shook is head with a smile and said, "I can always have fun without doing those things, alright?"

"But why—"

No one told me the answer. Both of them just kept quiet even if no one told them to. There's no teacher here to tell them to, right?

"Why are you not saying anything?"

Kiyo-chan and onii-chan just looked at each other. The place became a little scary.

"Miku-chan…"

**_Kiyo-chan finally talked._**

"Just like your mother…"

**_Mommy?_**

"Gakupo-onii-chan has a…"

**_Has a what?_**

"…he has a week heart."


	14. Cry (M)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 14)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

It's as if someone is going to die soon.

Everything that I felt before Mommy died, there were coming back again.

_"It's alright, Miku. Big girls don't cry, okay? Remember that."_

What my Mommy said…whenever I cried. She's not here to tell me that thing anymore…

I'm just 4 years old. **_I'm not a big girl yet!_**

_"Uwaaah…"_

**_I can't breathe…_**

Just like the time Gakupo-nii-chan told me that Mommy was already dead and kept saying _'I'm sorry'_ just like when the kids at school break something, I cried. **_Mommy, I'm sorry, I'm not a big girl yet…_**

But instead of just telling me to stop crying and be a big girl like what Mommy or Daddy would tell me, Gakupo-nii-chan hugged me and stroked my hair.

And when Kiyo-chan told me that he was just like mom…

"Don't worry, I'll obey everything that Kiyo-chan says!" he smiled. "No doubt, I'll live until I have grey hair sticking out of my head. We'll have a lot of fun!"

I don't want onii-chan to die yet.

_I want us to play games together until we get older._

But when Daddy and I came back to the hospital, Gakupo-nii-chan was gone.

* * *

After 3 years, Daddy said I'm going to have a new mommy. I didn't know who she is. I've never seen Daddy with another woman before besides Mommy, but I have seen him talking on the phone often.

**_There's no one that I can talk to._**

I don't want to have a new mommy. Just me and Daddy was fine.

Until that day, when we visited the house of my new mommy. There was a blue-haired guy who looked like onii-chan, so I hugged him. But I was wrong. If this was Gakupo-nii-chan, he would hug me first and call out to me by my name. But this guy doesn't know my name at all. He kneeled in front of me and introduced himself.

"Hey there. My name is Kaito. And your name is?"

Even though Kaito-nii-chan was not as noisy and talkative as Gakupo-nii-chan, I loved him the same way I loved Gakupo-nii-chan.

* * *

"Wow, Miku-chan! This curry is…"

"Did you really make this?!"

"It's like the curry my mom used to make…"

**All these praises…**

I was simply tired of onii-chan's instant noodles, so I learned how to cook.

_"Onii-chan…you could get cancer from that…"_

_"But I can't cook anything…else!"_

No, I was simply scared of losing him…**_like losing Mommy._**


	15. Death (Ki)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 15)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

I was supposed to confess to my childhood crush, Lily. She was not only my childhood crush. We were best friends, up until we graduated from Med School.

I promised her today that I'd meet her after her rounds.

Walking through the hallway of the 4th floor, I heard a _very familiar voice_.

"Shion-san! Please calm down—"

"My parents have lied to me, have they?"

"Please, Shion-san!"

It was Lily's and a patient's voice. I ran to look for the source, hurriedly. My feet were moving all by themselves. **_Lily. Lily. Lily!_**

The door of room 4104 was wide open so I came running to it and dropped my patients' charts to the floor.

"Shion-san—listen to me…"

There was Lily, on the floor, trying to stand up to pick up the charts that were scattered on the floor, until she glanced at me. "K-Kiyo…chan?"

"Damn you, what did you just do to Lily—"

"Stop it, Kiyo-chan! He's just a patient!"

I don't even know what's running through my mind that time. Just for Lily, a doctor like me with four eyes and a geeky face might turn into a monster. I carelessly embraced Lily and pulled her away from the room.

"Can you just…cut it out Kiyo-chan?!"

"Lily, what did—"

"Kiyo-chan!"

A…kiss?

"Hiyama Kiyoteru! How dare you talk to a patient like that?"

"I'm sorry…"

Maybe now's note the time to confess to Lily. **_Not now._**

* * *

During my early years as a cardiologist, I met this kid named Kamui. He became my patient. The first time we met was actually an emergency, at a hospital in the country. And if you work at such a hospital, most of the time you get to do the work that aren't supposed to be yours. You just need to do it sometimes.

He had a hard time breathing. The only person with him at the time was his butler. Both of his parents refused to come because of their work, thus making them oblivious of their son's condition. The butler, Al, had no choice but to sign the paperwork as _"guardian"_.

At first, only the three of us knew about it being a _secret_. Of course the rest knew—the nurses, the staff, and the other doctors who worked in the same hospital. However, they only treated it as mere data, not as a secret like we did. His having a weak chart was just something written on his chart but to me, it's something that I have to keep quiet about even if it was his revenge to his parents. When he told us not to tell anyone, I opposed it because it might be bad for his health to do so. But slowly, I understood how he felt and realized that maybe just doing what he says is what's best for his health as long as he follows the doctor's orders.

Later on, I started working for a hospital in the city which was surprisingly—where he lived.

Until I saw the daughter of my late patient Hatsune-san entering my office when Kamui was having a check-up.

"What is suicide, Kiyo-chan?"

She's just 4 so her knowledge of death is probably just narrow. Her mother just died, so I refuse to 'poison' her mind. And she might try it herself just to see what it means. The suicide rate has gone high lately. Besides, kids nowadays kill themselves for fun just like in the movie Suicide Circle.

Even Kamui was quiet when I looked at him.

The kid changed the topic all by herself when she noticed that we didn't want to answer her question. "What were you talking about?"

I explained that Kamui should not do anything dangerous. Strenuous activities. But she suddenly asked asked a wave of questions. I suddenly thought, perhaps it's better to be honest for this time. After all, 'suicide' and a 'weak heart' are different from each other.

However, they lead to the same thing. **_Death._**


	16. Phrase (Ki)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 16)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

Kamui has just entered senior high. Well, that's not the issue itself; after many years of not seeing him, I'm expecting him for his check-up. The reason why he did not see me for years is he ditches check-ups. The last time I contacted his butler Al, he said that Kamui almost got caught. By his parents.

And so they pretended to be going overseas for vacation—unsupervised, but they were just going to a hospital.

"Tch, it's still a secret up until now."

A beeping sound invaded my ears out of the blue that I almost fell from my chair. It was the fax machine.

"Fax?"

The combination of a printer and a telephone was ejecting pieces of paper printed with English words in them, not Chinese nor Japanese characters.

"C Hospital…from U.S.A?"

It's a letter from the hospital that Kamui has been going to for check-ups. _Then there might be changes in his data, right?_ There was a little bit of excitement in me that I _wanted_ someone else to read the letter for me. **_I suck in English._** A knock on the door interrupted my moment.

"C-Come in!" I greeted, only to find out that the one who just knocked was Sakine Meiko-san, the head nurse.

"Sensei, Kamui is—"

"Wait, Sakine-san! Can you please read this fax for me?" I handed over the piece of paper to her.

She squinted her eyes and brought the paper several inches closer to her face.

"This is English, so I'll try to translate, too…" she took a deep breath and continued.

_"Good day, Dr. Hiyama of the Crypton University Hospital Cardiology Department. Your patient, Mr. Gakupo Kamui…"_

My hands were trembling, and I don't think it's out of excitement anymore. I let Sakine-san read just because English was my worst subject ever since I was in school. I _do_ understand it when I exert effort, but I still suck. I think reading it all by myself was a better choice. There'd be more suspense in it.

_"…your patient may not reach the age of 21."_

At that phrase I held out my hand and raised it a little, like a stop sign, making Sakine-san pause and look at me.

"What did you just say…Sakine-san?"

_"Your patient may not reach…the age of 21."_ Sakine-san repeated in my cue.

For a while I felt I was strangled, it was so suffocating that it could kill me, until I had the urge to tell Sakine-san to finish reading everything.

_"If you are still in doubt of the results, please ask for a second opinion in another hospital, and retake the tests that we conducted as well. Enclosed are the results…"_

Whatever she told me after **_that_** significant phrase was never fed to my head. I still couldn't believe it…am I going to lose another patient?

She finally stopped reading.

"I forgot to tell you, sensei. Kamui-san is waiting outside," she bowed and left.

There was another batch of knocks.

"C-Come i—"

"Kiyo-chan."

It was him. The "patient" referred to in the letter was standing in front of me, and it seems that he had been holding his feelings in.

"Was that true?"

W-what—Did Sakine-san tell him or…?

"That I'm…not going to reach 21."

"D-did Sakine-san…?" I as there. Confused. Not knowing how to talk or react.

"No. I just heard a part of your conversation," one tear fell. Two tears. Three tears. What kind of a doctor and a friend am I, just staring at him like that?

"I-Isn't that great, you won't get married to Luka-sama—"

"Why is it that…it's when I just fell in love again?!" he fell to his knees, with his tears continuously falling. "I fell in love with the same person…that I fell in love with when I was just 7!"

**_Kiyoteru, you idiot._**

_People become motivated whenever they think about living a day as if it's their last. But whenever they're told that their last day is drawing near, they sink into depression—making that "last" day draw closer._

"Idiot!" I lightly hit Kamui's head. "If you know that your life is ending, you should enjoy it until it lasts, right?!"

Kamui looked at me.

"But…"

_I want to grow older with him. Be with him until forever. Memorize how his lips feel like._

He bombarded me with words of love, but in turn I punched his face.

"Shouldn't you spend more time with **_that_** special person instead of waiting for your death, huh?!"

He touched the part that I struck with a smile.

"Thanks, Kiyo-chan. Please proceed with the check-up."


	17. Escape (Ki)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 17)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

I ignored the letter for almost a week, trying to escape reality even if the person himself knows already. After my rounds I knew I just had to calm myself down. Ignoring everything in mind, I took the elevator and headed to my office first. I removed the white coat on me and took the elevator again.

A trip to the cafeteria might do the trick.

The cafeteria usually had fancy foodstuffs, and all the vegetables are organic. Coffee was never instant, as well as tea.

I took a paper cup and filled it with green tea.

_Those words were still ringing in my head._

_"…your patient may not reach the age of 21."_

The fax I received, I grabbed it from my shirt pocket and started re-reading it.

_"C Hospital of the United States of America…"_

Slowly but surely, I read every word exaggeratedly to make myself understand even though I know that I suck in English.

_"Good…day…Dr. Hiyama of the Crypton University Hospital Cardiology Department."_

Even though I admit that I'm tense and really not sure of how my face looked at that time…I saw **_that_** group of words again.

"Mr. Gakupo Kamui, your patient, may not reach the age of 21. However…"

I paused for a while. 'However'? Since when was this word here? I'm a failure as a doctor. I was too troubled to listen to what Sakine-san was saying.

"However…a heart transplant can prolong his life."

_That's it! A heart transplant!_

A new light of hope has entered the scene. Thinking if Kamui heard this part of the letter or not, I just took out my phone and hurriedly looked for Kamui Gakupo in the contacts list. _A press to the call button…_

「Hello?」

"Kamui-kun!"

「Kiyo-chan?」

"I'm sorry, but…is it too late to tell you this?"

「Late to tell me what?」

"Are you willing to sign up for a heart transplant?"


	18. Answers (K)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 18)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

My hospital room has a camera and a doorbell. From the outside, whoever is standing in front of the door is captured in a 12 x 6 inch LCD screen inside my room, and whoever rings the doorbell will alert my bodyguards. There's this vibrating thing with them that is used in coffee shops. Another thing was an intercom.

One day, there were familiar people on the LCD screen. _Familiar._ But I have no clue of who they are.

My heart tells me that I know them, but my mind tells me that I don't. And since my bodyguards were at watch…

"What is your business here?" one of them went to the intercom and pressed a button.

"Uhm…please introduce yourselves first!" I called out, making sure that I was heard on the intercom.

The pink-haired girl cleared her throat and tapped the purple-haired boy behind her. For a while I thought the boy I saw…was pretty. Even though I know that I haven't met anyone with purple long hair before; his face, eyes, and lips…they were all familiar. _Was he someone important to me?_

"We're here to visit Shion Kaito."

"Stand back young master! They might do something—" another guard held me back like a prisoner, while the one at the intercom continued speaking to the visitors outside. "Then can you please present an identification to the camera?"

Both of them took cards from their pocket and placed them in front of the camera, making them visible to us by the screen.

"Shoot, it's the daughter of Crypton and the son of ICL," the guard released the button and called out to the guard who held me as if I was _captive_, but the latter replied, "Stall them!"

I really wanted to break away and go out from this prison-like hospital room. The other rooms don't have intercoms and cameras! The patients don't have bodyguards! I don't care if I'm the only son of the owner of Yamaha! **_I'm still a person!_**

"Tell me who they are!" I punched the guard who was holding me back and tried to open the door, but an alarm inside the room suddenly broke out. Doctors—people in white clothing came rushing in and held me again like the guard did.

**_Someone injected a drug that I don't have any idea about._**

When I opened my eyes, I was restrained. Dr. Lily, the doctor who attends to me most of the time, was standing beside me. It seemed like she was waiting for something.

"How do you feel…Shion-san?"

The two people outside…what happened to them? Where are they? **_Who are they?_**

"Dr. Lily…w-what happened to the people outside?"

Dr. Lily, in turn, glanced at the door, and looked at the screen next to it. It was showing no one. Just an empty hallway. And the guards who were supposed to be standing by the corners of this room weren't here. There's no one in here but me and this blonde doctor.

"There's no one outside right now," she calmly answered.

"But I'm sure—they're the reason I'm…!"

"Perhaps it's due to your current condition. You must be having a hallucina—"

"NO!"

**_Even though she's a woman who's older than me, I shouted at her._**

"Don't treat me like a freakin' psycho!"

**_Even though she's a woman who's older than me, I pushed her._**

"I just don't want _you_ people lying to me!"

**_I just want to know the answers._**

"Don't treat me like an idiot _just because_ I forgot everything!"

I turned the knob and pushed the door open, hoping that it will give me answers. I removed my restraints forcefully.

"And how could you people restrain me? You think I have a screw loose or two?"

_I __**just**__ wanted to know the answers._

"Shion-san—listen to me…"

Another doctor, a bespectacled one, was at the door, looking at me angrily through the lenses. Dr. Lily noticed him. "K-Kiyo…chan?"

He looked like a bull that has spotted something red. "Damn you, what did you just do to Lily—"

I was scared, I had to take a few steps backward and averted his gaze. _What have you done, you're just a kid! A kid who's supposed to be in junior high!_

Dr. Lily just stopped the man and shouted at him. "Stop it, Kiyo-chan! He's just a patient!"

When the doctor with glasses pulled Dr. Lily out of the room, I was left alone—without the answers that I was looking for.


	19. Teardrop (K)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 19)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

_Ding dang dong. Ding dang dong._

W-what—a clock tower in the hospital? Doesn't that seem a little…out of nowhere?

_"Shion-san!"_

Huh? Who's there?

_"Shion-san!"_

Who's calling me?

_"SHION KAITO-SAN!"_

I finally came to my senses and found out that I was still inside the classroom. It was my teacher calling me, and for all this time I have been asleep.

"I-I'm sorry, sensei…" I stood up and bowed. I guess this will hurt my permanent record.

"I'm totally disappointed in you. You're the highest scorer in the admission test. You even got a scholarship because of that, but in my eyes you're not a good example to the students," she emphasized with her index finger pointing at me, as if she was doing 'Hare Hare Yukai' with an angry face, only less the hip swings. "Too bad Kamui-san came second in the ranking. With that attitude, you're making it seem as if you don't deserve the scholarship!"

"Yes, ma'am," I bowed again, and she finally left the room.

Outside, the sky was already turning orange. The bell just now probably meant it's already dismissal. Throughout the whole day I've done everything that I needed to do, except for one. _To look for answers. _That's what my dream is trying to tell me to do.

**_Why did Gakupo kiss me?_**

**_Why did that kiss seem like a déjà vu?_**

**_Why did he visit me in the hospital during the accident?_**

I'm pretty sure that we knew each other, no one just wanted to tell me. But if we _do_ knew each other, why is he not saying anything?

Before I gathered my thing, I looked around the room. In the front row, only one was seated. Besides me and that person, there's no one else inside this classroom. _Long purple hair…G-Gakupo?_

Shoot! For all this time that I've wanted to ask him, he keeps on ignoring me. Is he playing with me or something? Grabbing my bag by the handle, I ran to his seat and slammed one fist against the surface of his table. He looked up to me with a blank expression on his face.

"Damn, why are you ignoring me?"

_No answer._

"Why did you kiss me just like that?"

_No answer._

"Why did that kiss feel like it already happened before?"

_No answer._

"And…why did you visit me in the hospital after the accident?"

_No answer._

"It was **_you_**, isn't it? With a pink haired girl!"

_No answer._

"How can I remember the things that I've forgotten if you won't tell me?!"

**_A teardrop was the answer._**

Arms around my waist, he pulled me closer. He remained on his seat and pushed his forehead against my torso. Just like a child who doesn't want to be separated from his mother. His hands were intertwined with mine, and the warmth I felt…

…can certainly melt an iceberg.

"You're wrong. I've been trying to make you remember all along."

_What?_

"I don't know what you're—"

He shushed me with his own lips.

"Shall we rendezvous, then?"


	20. Treasure (K)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 20)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

_He clasped my hand tightly as if it was a piece of treasure._ I suddenly felt a warmth that I thought I might have felt before. If only my father didn't force me to transfer to a school in America—that accident wouldn't have happened. My memory would've been untarnished. For so long I've been looking for answers, but maybe it was in front of me all along—only I was insensitive.

**_Kaito, you idiot._**

We headed to the school exit, still connected by our fingertips. Beyond the gate a black car was parked.

"W-wait, where are we going?" I tried to catch my breath, still exhausted from the flights of stairs.

"To a place that holds the answers," he smiled, with a determined look on his face. I gave him my trust and walked along with him to the car.

We sat at the back while his butler sat in the front passenger seat.

With other people inside the car, being with Gakupo was making me a little nervous.

I glanced at him for a second, wondering about what he has in mind. But he held my hand, just like the way he held it when we were together.

"Why are you nervous?" he calmly asked, but I ended up not answering.

"Wait, we're already here," he gently tapped the driver's shoulder which hinted him to stop the car. Gakupo opened the door and assisted me as if I was a clumsy young master of some rich family.

"Geez, stop, you're making me look like a young master or something…you're richer—"

"Wrong," he sighed. "In fact, you **_were_** richer than me."

After the accident, I was rushed to a topnotch hospital—Crypton University Hospital. My room was quite large and security cameras were installed everywhere. I had bodyguards in every corner, and the food given to me was gourmet. Just when I wished that I was not a 'young master,' my mother, Shion Kaiko, brought me to a small apartment after being discharged.

"Just because I'm the son of the owner of Yamaha?" I asked, but he shook his head. "No. It's because you're next in line to manage Yamaha."

**_N-next…in line? But…_**

"But I'm not considered a part of the Shion family now ever since my father died!"

"You mentioned before that you have a female kid cousin, right?"

"Who?"

"Kagamine Rin. Currently 11 years old. Training in a British business school. She has a twin named Len, training in preparation for the position of CEO."

I do remember that she came to visit me once at the hospital together with her brother and my uncle named…Rinta?

* * *

"Rinta-san! I beg you to leave my son alone! He's still recuperating!"

"Your son won't be able to manage Yamaha by himself."

"Fine, take Yamaha! Just don't hurt Kaito!"

* * *

Even though they talked outside my room and muted the intercom, I heard them. They were shouting at each other—my other and my uncle.

After that, my mother went back inside my room, crying.

I asked her who visited, and she told me it was my uncle Rinta, with my cousins—twins Rin and Len.

"Your uncle took your position, Kaito-sama," Gakupo stated seriously. "Kagamine Rinta, the twins' father."

I still couldn't believe what I heard. Connecting the dots with what I know—my father trying to bring me to America, my uncle fighting my mother, and my uncle finally taking over the company, then it means…

"Kaito-sama. Kagamine Rinta tried to kill you. Through that 'accident,' he tried to kill you."

_Kill me…? Was taking over the company that kind of a big deal?_

Gakupo suddenly pulled me towards the gate of a seemingly abandoned mansion. On the gate was a sign, saying 'government property.' He set his foot on the grills of the fence and turned to me.

"Climb first," he said, but his face makes it look like an order.

"B-but—it's trespassing!" I stuttered. He snickered as a reply. "I'll bail us both."


	21. Safety (K)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfic (Chapter 21)  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

**Author's Note: **  
Because this was never edited by another person (besides me), I think there's something wrong with it. Also, the first paragraph seems awkward to me. Well, if there's something wrong, just tell me. Thanks~ (English is **NOT** my first language, so please bear with it. My editor doesn't like boys love so I just edited it by myself~)

* * *

**_A stench hat I would absolutely call pleasant conquered and filled my lungs._** The mansion really seems to be abandoned but the cherry blossoms seem to be more than cared for. Cherry blossom trees, lined up like soldiers stood by the cemented path that was covered with white petals.

"Welcome…to the Shion Residence," Gakupo bowed in front of me, with his right hand on his torso. Like a butler.

After the accident, I never saw this house again. But it was my fault for not asking my mother. She won't tell me anyway.

Gakupo turned around and gazed at the blossoms on the branches, still wanting to be blown by the wind. Yet he broke off the silence and yelled at them, which caused a wave of petals to fall off.

"I hope that my fiancée is a cute and smart girl who has incredible cooking skills like Mom—"

I gripped his shoulders, making him face me. "Quiet! You're disturbing them!" But in turn, he laughed at me. "You know, I expected that line from you, only a little different."

I didn't get what he said, but the way he looked at me gave me a hint that he could read what I was thinking.

"When we were 7, we met here…"

**_One tear._**

"_You're disturbing them_…was what you said."

**_Two tears._**

"And I confused you when I asked you if your 'sister' was cute."

**_Three tears._**

"But when you asked me if two boys could get married, I knew none but one thing—"

**_Four tears._**

"—that I liked you."

I ran to him and rested my head on his chest—not minding that his uniform was already soaked in my tears. The day I met a boy I was betrothed to was the happiest day in my life, until I forgot everything in my past. Before, I was only forced to forget but suddenly after the accident, forgetting became real.

**_The boy who was shouting to the cherry blossoms…_**

**_…he boy who kissed me goodbye…_**

**_…the person I fell in love with…_**

**_…he was beside me all along._**

All the memories that were not remembered until this time—they all came rushing back. My eyes couldn't help but shed tears, but Gakupo gently wiped them off with his fingers.

All of a sudden, I felt like I lost myself in darkness.

* * *

It was dark, but I felt that the pillow that my head was resting on was softer than usual. Turning to my side I noticed that Gakupo was beside me, asleep.

His long eyelashes, his soft lips…

I touched his face with my fingertips lightly, trying not to wake him but he opened his eyes.

"Nn—?"

"U-uh, I-I…"

I was stuttering in front of him, very much embarrassed by the fact that I'm lying beside him and I touched his face just now.

"I'm glad you're awake, Kaito-sama," he gently rubbed his eyes. "You passed out again just like during the entrance ceremony."

"Y-yeah…" I whispered. "Oh, wait…w-where are we?"

"In my bedroom."

"W-wha—"

"I got up from the bed and realized that I was wearing an unfamiliar pair of pajamas and a shirt—**_where's my uniform?!_**

"I _definitely_, _absolutely_ did nothing to you," he sat up from the covers and raised a hand, like doing a pledge. "But I did change your clothes."

So—I'm wearing his clothes? No way…!

"Liar! I thought you did nothing!"

Shoot. Why am I crying again?

"Would you rather let my butlers and maids change your clothes, silly?"

He took my hand, as if we're about to dance as a pair. My chest hurt a little, but this feeling that I have whenever I'm with him, I learned to love it. For the years that I've lost all what we've been through…

**_…I'll make up for them._**

"Kaito-sama, we have classes tomorrow. Please go back to bed."

I clasped his hands firmly.

**_Miku, don't worry about me. Onii-chan's in a safe place._**


	22. Reason (G)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction** **(Chapter 22)  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I'm so sorry. I really have trouble with tenses, so if you see something wrong and you're uncomfortable with it, please send me a message. Thanks! Oh, by the way, this chapter is a little drabble-y.

Anyway, my classes will start tomorrow (June 3) and class will be from 7 AM to 7 PM. That's hard. Well, I'll continue the story between classes and hopefully post **a lot** on weekends. Please bear with me and I hope you won't forget Rendezvous!

* * *

The tears that fell on my uniform told me everything. He embraced me so tightly that I could hardly breathe. The fragments of his past that he has been patiently waiting for finally came to him. But as the process was slowly reaching a hundred percent, he lost consciousness and fell to my arms—just like that.

I called Al to help me with opening the gate, while I felt like I, too, was losing my own breath. I felt a slight pain in my chest but I wanted to watch over Kaito-sama. I shouldn't lose myself over something like this.

The Kamui mansion was only a few blocks away, and I have no clue about where he lives now. Sensei refused to give out his address because she said if I have no reason to ask, then I have no right to ask. I actually meant it this way but I just can't explain it: the thing that happened back at the entrance ceremony might happen again.

Some say, "Just love is not enough to be a reason."

Inside the car I rested his head on my lap. He looked like a baby sleeping without any worries.

I wonder, is he dreaming right now? If he is, am I in that dream? I don't know.

"Nee, what dream are you having right now?" I whispered, caressing his face lightly.

"We have arrived, Gakupo-sama," Al cleared his throat. "We'll take care of your things. Where shall we take your friend's—"

"Please take them to my bedroom, along with mine," I said, lifting up the sleeping Kaito-sama like a princess and walked through the double doors. My sentence probably sent Al the message to not prepare the guest room for Kaito-sama. That way I won't be able to tend to him myself just as I intended.

Luka, who was sitting on a couch, was startled by the closing of the door. Her eyes followed me as I ascended a flight of stairs to reach my room, still with Kaito-sama in my arms.

"Shoot, that's…Shion Kaito, isn't he?" she gasped. "Don't tell me that you drugged him before you brought him here!"

"Shh, quiet," I squinted my eyes at her. "He passed out after his memories came back. I just don't know where he lives."

"Oh, yeah, right. Amnesia," Luka sighed and went back to reading the yuri manga that was lying dormant on her lap when I noticed it.

After a maid turned the knob of my bedroom door, she suddenly blushed and looked away to somewhere else.

"Why are you blushing, Teto-chan?" I chuckled. Does this woman…

"Uhm, it **_is_** kinda unusual for you, Gakupo-sama to bring a man home—"

"Shush and shut in those perverted thoughts! Too much yaoi manga, I guess?" I grinned at her and shut the door with a kick as I stepped into my own territory.

Well, I _did_ attempt to read one of the maids' yaoi manga once. And I think this kind of thing—bringing a man home, I mean, is a common thing. And then the main character takes advantage of the poor sleeping—OKAY, enough. I'm just 16. It was a mistake reading that.

Slowly, gently, I placed Kaito-sama on my bed and rushed to the closet.

"Pajamas, pajamas…" I spoke to myself. I grabbed a pair of pajamas and a t-shirt from my closet and walked back to my bed.

"Crap, I'm emotionally **not** ready…I'm just 16 and it's my first time doing this—"

I was idiotically mumbling to myself in embarrassment. I just stared at his body like a pervert.

"Oh, r-right, unbutton this first—"

My shaking hands made their way to Kaito-sama's uniform top, unbuttoning it.

"D-damn, I feel like a whore—"

I just know it, my face is red and it's hot. All that blood rushing to my face—

After removing the uniform top his lean torso was exposed. It was toned, but on his chest was a small scar, a horrible souvenir from the accident years ago maybe.

"The…p-pants…?"

It was not a need to state the obvious, but doing this to someone who's unconscious was totally embarrassing (I think it's much more embarrassing if the other person is awake) even if you know that nobody's watching you. At that time, I thought that I was out of my mind. I managed to change his clothes without fail, but—I still took advantage of him.

"S-sorry…"

I kissed him as if I won't be able to kiss him again, just like what Kiyo-chan, my doctor, told me.

"I only have…5 years left to be with you, Kaito-sama…"

**_This was how memorizing the feeling of one's lips like._**

"I-I'm so sorry!"

I pulled back and realized…

**_I was just tasting my own tears._**


	23. Happiness (G)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 23)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

Being flustered, I took the set of my favorite pajamas and some undergarments, then took a trip to Luka's bedroom afterwards. As payback, I just barged in and entered without knocking.

"Oh, is that _anxiety-before-action_ that I sense?" Luka uttered in sing-song, but I pinched her cheeks as a reply.

"Ow ow ow ow ow owwie! **STOP IT!**"

"Don't go influence the maids with your perverted manga, Luka!" I gritted and walked towards the bathroom door. "This is payback for using mine. We use the same shampoo and soap, anyway."

After entering her bathroom, Luka and I had an awkward silent moment. She usually talks when either one of us is taking a shower. We learn more about each other that way, and learn from each other's mistakes. I just brought up a topic.

"Is it a big deal for you if I love Kaito-sama?"

"Well, saying the truth, it is, you know."

"Why?"

"Because it's your happiness that we're talking about here."

A smile crept up my face. But at the same time, I realized something. With those 5 years that are left for me to spend, it's not enough to thank Luka for everything that she has done for me.

After drying myself with a towel, I wore my clothes and draped the towel over my shoulders. When I opened the door Luka was already fast asleep.

"Y'know, you're the kindest girl I've ever met my whole life."

I covered her with her blankets, turned the lights off and gently closed the door.

When I returned to my room, I noticed that Kaito-sama's mobile phone was on the floor instead of resting on my bedside table.

"One missed call…" I read on the screen. It must have fallen off due to the vibrations. When I pushed the button that said 'check' on it, a picture of a familiar person appeared on the screen.

A girl with teal long hair tied up into pigtails…

"Miku-chan?"

But when I checked the contact name, it said 'imouto' （妹） on it.

…they're siblings?!


	24. Prayer (G)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 24)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

Just after pressing the 'call' button, I brought Kaito-sama's phone closer to my right ear.

_Ring…_

I bit my lip, waiting for an answer from the other line. _Miku or not,_ this is Kaito-sama's 'sister,' but I'm sure that whoever this person is, she's not his blood relative. He's the one and only son of his parents—he said so when we first met.

* * *

"Then, say…is your sister cute?"

"Pardon?"

"What do you mean by that? I was told that I am to be married to a child of your family. Then there has to be a female child, right?"

"Then you must be referring to a cousin of mine?"

"I don't get you either, Shion-san."

"Actually I was told that I am also to be married to a child of the Kamui family—"

"I'm Kamui Gakupo, o-only child of the Kamui family. I forgot to tell you that, and…I-I-I…I have no female cousins."

"M-me too, I'm the only child of my parents, but I do have a 2-year old female cousin, Rin."

* * *

「Hello, onii-chan?」

A child-like voice, with a bit of worry in her tone.

「Hello, onii-chan? Hello?」

I swallowed hard before I spoke.

"Y-you must be…K-Kaito-sa-san's sister. He suddenly passed out and I d-don't know where he lives, so he's s-staying at my place right now," I stuttered, guessing how this person would react. "I-I'm…Kamui Gakupo, a f-friend." _White lie, white lie._ I might lose half of my lifespan if I said 'Kaito-sama' and if I said that I'm his lover. Besides, we're not.

There was absolutely no sound coming from the other line. _Did she hear what I just said?_ I don't know, this girl might be Miku-chan, and Miku-chan was a big part of my childhood, but when I got out of the hospital, I never got to say goodbye to her or even exchange home phone numbers. _I disappeared from her sight as if I never cared._

「You m-mean…**_the_** Kamui Gakupo?」

"Y-yes…"

I thought that I was talking to a different person, asking if I was a specific Kamui Gakupo. Well, I have made a few public appearances because of the fact that I'm the son of the owner of ICL.

「Gakupo-nii-chan…?」

"W-what are you…?"

「It's me, onii-chan! Hatsune Miku!」

Tears trailed down my face, reminiscing all those memories—how we met at the hospital when I was admitted, the games we played…and the way she reminded me of Kaito-sama. Both of them would bother anyone just to ask questions, and most of the time, Miku-chan's questions were inappropriate for her so I consider them 'complicated' and hard to answer. It's not because of the difficulty of the question itself, but the difficulty in thinking of how to answer the question.

* * *

_"What is suicide, Kiyo-chan?"_

* * *

"I…f-figured," I sniffed and chuckled at the same time, making me sound like I have a cold. "I wasn't able to say…g-goodbye, Miku-chan."

「It was fated to happen!」 She cheered in a giddy manner. 「Look, I never even knew that you were friends with my onii-chan…but I'm still happy!」

_She knew that my life has a limit._

_She's probably happy because I'm still alive._

「Onii-chan, I want to see you again.」

I brought the phone closer to my ear again and sat on the sofa, facing the window that exhibited the full moon. The lights were already off, so the moonlight filled a third of my room. I listened to the words that Miku-chan uttered through the cellphone carefully, trying to make up for the 7 whole years that I was apart from her. Like when we were still hanging out together in the hospital, she told me a lot of stories, but…

**_…she never mentioned anything about my illness._**

She never did, until she ended the conversation with a _'see you tomorrow,'_ with the excuse called "her brother is in my custody."

Pressing the 'end call' button, I clutched the phone in my hand and placed it on top of my bedside table.

Along with a yawn I positioned myself beside the sleeping Kaito-sama and tucked myself under the sheets.

Just after a minute that I closed my eyes, a warm fingertip poked my face—making me open my eyes again. It was Kaito-sama, looking startled.

"U-uh, I-I…" he stuttered, but I thought that he was helplessly cute.

"I'm glad you're awake, Kaito-sama," I rubbed my eyes, and took a deep breath. "You passed out again just like during the entrance ceremony.

I really wanted to sleep but considering my life span, I realized…

**_I want to be with this person._**

Noticing his sudden change of clothes, his face changed into light pink—and I saw it very well, thanks to the moonlight.

"I _definitely_, _absolutely_ did nothing to you," I stated with my hand raised, trying to keep it real, but I said a part of the truth, "But I did change your clothes."

After whimpering in embarrassment with what he just knew, he cried. Of course I want to be the first—not my maids or butlers. _If you know what I mean._

Someday, in the future…

"Kaito-sama, we have classes tomorrow. Please go back to bed."

Holding his hand and gazing into his eyes, regardless if I wake up tomorrow or not, and not knowing if my heart will keep on beating…

"Liar. You did something else besides changing my clothes."

**_God, I want to be with this person._**

"You did kiss me, didn't you?"

**_So please don't take me away from him, even if I'm being selfish._**


	25. Miracle (G)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 25)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

When I woke up, my room was still dark. After glancing to the right to check the time, it was 4:30 AM but when I extended a hand to the left.

_Kaito-sama was already gone._

"He must be worried about Miku-chan," I chuckled to myself.

To me it was still early to have breakfast but my stomach was already protesting. All the ruckus yesterday made me forget about dinner.

"Did…Kaito-sama eat before he left?" I thought.

My curiosity bugged me so much that I left my room in my pajamas with bed hair and a face that was unwashed—practically not 'me'-like. My maids were lined up in front of my room, talking to Luka.

"Ooh, you're finally awake too, my betrothed!" she grumbled.

It was unusual that almost everyone in the house was energetic. Luka _does_ wake up earlier me but…_this is out of it._ Everybody up at 4:30 AM?!

"I wonder why you're awake right now. Is there an emergency?" I grinned, but she cackled again, as per usual. "Be glad that your room is soundproof. And _I mean_ any sound from the inside will never go outside—unless the door or the window are open."

Does this ladylike closet pervert think that—shoot, I'm still young for that!

"_Don't_ even think about it, Luka," I clicked my tongue while I crossed my arms. "I watched him sleep, slept beside him—that's all!"

The maids suddenly covered half of their faces with their palms and started whispering, as if talking about a secret or a rumor. They each looked at each other and chuckled to themselves—and obviously, they had only one thing in mind.

"SQUEEE!"

They all screamed at once.

After having a decent moment with Luka on the breakfast table, I got ready for school and went ahead of her.

Just when I passed through the gates of Crypton Academy, I felt a vibrating sensation from my right pocket. _My phone's ringing?_ I reached for it and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I gulped for not being able to see the name of who was calling.

「Kamui-kun!」

"Kiyo-chan?" It was my doctor, Hiyama Kiyoteru. With how he sounded just now I don't know if it's joy or relief but he indeed seemed happy.

「I'm sorry, but…is it too late to tell you this?」

He was breathing heavily, as if there was tension mixed with the excitement I sensed in him. But since we met up last week, maybe he missed something. Even if I didn't know what he wants to say, I want to smile already.

"Late to tell me what?"

_Dead curious…_

_I'm dead curious!_

「Are you willing to sign up…」

_Sign up for…?_

「…for a heart…」

_This has something to do with that—_

「…t-transplant?」

My heart might jump out of my chest right now, but I just hoped that it would not. My jaw dropped in surprise. Even if I'm at the brink of death, this could save me! Kaito-sama was the only person in my mind and heart. Leave the marriage problem later, what's important is that I could live longer.

"Y-yes! P-please!"

I don't care anymore if someone's looking at me.

"S-sign me up, Kiyo-chan."

I don't care anymore.

"D-do whatever it takes!"

My tears aren't listening to me, even if I own them. My hands—both of them were shaking that my phone might crash to the cement if I don't grip it tighter. I may seem sad but in fact, I was feeling the opposite.

「Very well! I'll contact you soon.」

Flipping my phone to end the call, I fell to my knees and looked up to the sky.

"Thank you for listening…even if it's selfish…"

Suddenly I felt someone holding my shoulders. _That warmth…_

I turned around. It was Kaito-sama.

"H-hey, are you alright?"

Upon seeing his face I stood up to embrace him. I don't know how I could express how happy I am. Perhaps he still doesn't understand but someday, when it's all done, he will.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright," I said, and let go of him slowly. "Oh, yeah. Let's skip class."

"S-skip?! But the teachers, your bodyguards…" he stuttered. He really doesn't seem to like rule breaking.

"Well, let's not go if you don't want to," I smiled. "I won't do anything that you don't want."

For a short while he blushed, but he was pretty transparent enough to make me know that he was deeply thinking about something. But that thinking face of him made me feel what I felt when he was sleeping with his head on my lap.

_Am I in that thought?_

"Nee," he faced me again. "Where are you planning to anyway?"

I **never** planned anything. Well, the truth is, I never planned to skip class and play hooky. Ever since Kiyo-chan called me about that transplant, I just wanted to escape reality badly with Kaito-sama. Even if I don't explain anything to him, he might be able to feel the happiness that I'm having in my heart right now.

"Is there a place that you've never gone to before?" I suggested. His face lit up, but he suddenly shook his head as if he was disagreeing with something I said. "Come on, I'm asking you."

"Don't laugh at me," he averted my gaze.

"I won't do anything that you don't want, okay?" I whispered, and in turn, took a deep breath.

"The amusement park."

I took his hand and ran off, without anything in mind. I don't know what could happen. I left my phone in the school garden just before passing through the school gate. This will keep the bodyguards away, at least. I'll buy new clothes for us so that we won't be seen as students skipping class.

To Luka who may sense what I'm up to, please take care of the matters that I left _only for this day_…

**_Today is a miracle._**

"Gakupo…"

"Hnn?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"As long as we stick together, we'll be fine. Luka will take care of this."

"Uhm…Gakupo…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."


	26. Mistake (L)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 26)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry! I go to school at 7 AM and go home 7 PM, and besides I'm a star section student so I'm obviously trying hard to get to the honor roll this year. But I'll still post! Don't worry. I have a blueprint of what's going to happen 'til the ending. LOVE YOU GUYS~ KEEP ON SHARING YOUR THOUGHTS BY REVIEWING!

* * *

"Class, how will you balance this formula?"

_Yawn._ This teacher doesn't have any fun method that can make this chemistry lesson something that we students can feed into our minds with willingness. _I yawned again._ At least I'm allowed to yawn, but I'm not allowed to doze off in class no matter how boring it is. I'll ruin my family's reputation. The only gains that I'll have from ruining the family's reputation are freedom and the lifetime cancellation of the wedding.

_ Just be friends  
All we gotta do, just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye, just be friends _

Shoot! It's my phone, isn't it? It's gotta be my ringtone. I forgot to set it to silent mode!

"Whose phone was that?" Sensei roared and glared at each one in class. I have to admit, I'm scared to the bone already. Even if this chemistry teacher is the _most boring teacher in the world_, she's still the scariest. There's this dark aura coming out of her already.

_Please call me on the PA, please call me on the PA!_

「Megurine Luka-sama of Class 2-A. Megurine Luka-sama of 2A.」

A miracle suddenly happened. I was called on the PA! The ringing of the phone stopped after my name was called, too!

「The principal would like to see you immediately.」

The word _'principal'_ made my classmates turn to me simultaneously with that suspicious look in their eyes—making me look like I really was the one guilty with the noisy phone incident not too long ago.

"Megurine-san, please hurry," the teacher pointed at the sliding door and I left immediately.

Well, unlike those people, being called to the principal's office is totally no big deal. After all, the principal of Crypton Academy is none other than my mother.

Arriving in front of the solid wooden double door with a plate saying 'PRINCIPAL' all in capital letters. _Yup, English word._ I knocked on it and got a serious 'come in' as a reply from the person inside.

I stepped into the room quietly. My mother didn't seem to be relaxed when I entered. Her hands were clasped together on her desk and she stared at the surface, in deep thought.

"Yo mom. You called for me?"

She finally looked up to face me and nodded. "Well, yes. I called your mobile before asking them to page you."

_What._ My mother was the one who caused me to be almost killed in Chem?

"Y-you know, sensei almost killed me—"

"That's why I always keep on telling you to switch it to silent mode!" she interrupted my speech, banging her fist on the table like a mallet.

_Okay, I admit—that was my mistake._

"Anyway, without any further ado, I'd like you to look for your fiancée and his classmate."

What?! Seriously, did he get lost on the way to school? But…with whom?

"Luka, dear," my mother put her hands together again. "I'm pretty sure that you're aware about what happened 9 years ago."

9 years ago…well, I was 8 at that time and Gakupo was 7. _Perhaps…_

"Perhaps you're talking about the arranged marriage between the sons of Yamaha and ICL?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, exactly," she nodded. "And that time…Gakupo-kun's betrothed is a male, Shion Kaito."

With what my mother was saying, I was not sure about how the topics 'Gakupo is missing with a classmate' and 'Gakupo was betrothed to Shion Kaito' were linked to each other. "What do you mean by that…? Why bring up that all of a sudden?" I asked my mother and I raised my chin a little.

"Shion Kaito is the other person who's missing."

I protested again. Surely Crypton can track them easily, as well as ICL. With technology—

"Mom, did you check the GPS?"

"Yes, but unfortunately Gakupo's phone was left in the garden and they threw their clothes out and probably bought new ones."

"Did they use a credit card? You can track them—"

"No. The card wasn't used today."

"Shion Kaito's phone, then?"

"It's an old model, and it doesn't have a GPS or a tracker…"

"Sightings?"

"None reported, my dear. But one witnessed them coming to school and running outside after."

Whatever my mom told me made me feel like I was playing detective. I couldn't do this while I'm in class!

"Don't worry, Luka. I already excused you from all of today's subjects. Hand-outs and lectures are secured as well. I'm trusting you, my child."

Mother smiled at me. It was not a happy one. I could tell. If we can't find them, she'll be blamed. First, the school failed to watch the two. Second, the school failed to kept them safe. I really didn't know why my mom asked me to do this at first but when she told me…

_"I'm trusting you, my child."_

…it's because I'm the only one who knows Gakupo like the back of my hand. We're childhood friends. We're practically **tied** to each other.

I changed into my casual clothes and started to look for them. I first called Al if there were updates on the search. As I _could_ remember, Gakupo left first and Al came along with him to school.

"Good morning, Al."

「Oh, good morning, Luka-sama.」

"Did Gakupo come to school?"

「Yes. We dropped him off at the gate.」

"Supposing what you have said is true, did he leave from the school premises after you dropped him off?"

Al said nothing.

"Oi, Al…why are you quiet?"

「I had to run an errand, so we failed to watch him—」

Oh. That's it! Then Gakupo probably knew that he wasn't being watched so he had a chance to go away.

"I assume that you're already aware of the situation," I sighed.

「Yes, we're already searching.」

"Well, may I know which place have you not searched yet?"

「That would be Crypton University Hospital. There's a great chance that he's there.」

_Our hospital?_ Why would there be a _great_ chance that he and Kaito are there, skipping class?! Hey, wait…if Kaito and Gakupo both said 'nothing happened' last night…then does that mean they'll—**_CRAP!_** Luka, get a hold of yourself!

"Ugh—anyway, Al, please come to Crypton Academy. Let's search at the hospital."

「Roger.」

Seriously, Gakupo, if you don't want to humiliate you, me, Kaito, and our families—why are you doing this? I'm absolutely not jealous about you having a relationship with a guy, and well, you **_do_** love that guy but—aren't you being selfish? Think about the other people here! My other will be blamed, Al will be blamed—everyone's in serious trouble, don't you know that?

I went downstairs in a hurry when I saw Al standing by the school gate from the window.

"Let us hurry, Luka-sama," Al waved at me. When he opened the door, I immediately sat at the back. Al sat in front and the driver stepped on it. In a short while we were already in the hospital's parking area.

"Al, please alert all guards. I'll help with the search. They know Kaito and Gakupo anyway," I cleared my throat and stepped out of the car.

Just as I entered through the glass doors—the main entrance of the hospital. The air smelled like antiseptic, it was as if I opened the first aid kit at home. The people at the lobby—almost everyone but two people bowed their heads as they greeted _'Welcome, Megurine Luka-sama,'_ all in monotone. The two people who didn't bow caught my attention. **_Why?_** Just because it was unusual. It seemed that they were arguing. They were stationed by the help desk. What occurred to me was, the other was a child and together with her was a doctor.

_Is she his child?_

After bowing back to the people I noticed that the doctor was Hiyama Kiyoteru. Oh, he's Dr. Lily's childhood friend. He's still single so—it's impossible for her to be his child! She's just about 11 or 12 according to what I can see…

**_DON'T TELL ME HE'S A PEDO! COME ON, DOC! THERE ARE A LOT OF GIRLS OUT THERE WHO ARE OLDER THAN HER!_**

I walked briskly towards them and tapped the girl's shoulder. She looked a little surprised.

"Is Dr. Hiyama bothering you?"

The girl chuckled and replied, "Well, yes—he's been bugging me to stop filling out this form…"

She showed the form that she was talking about.

"Organ donation?" I read, and my eyes slowly widened. This girl…**_is going to donate?!_**

"H-hey, with this birthdate, you're just 11!" I exclaimed, and Dr. Hiyama supported my protest.

"That's why I told her to stop doing it…"

I read what else she wrote on the form. _Guardian…SHION KAITO?_ W-w-wait a minute.

"Shion Kaito can't be your freakin' legal guardian! He's just 16!" I raised both my eyebrow and my voice. The name written was Shion Kaito. "Hey, is Shion Kaito your relative?!"

She shook her head. "Not by blood. However, our parents remarried. Because both of our parents are already dead, he takes care of me by himself."

That's when I decided that this problem isn't mine to handle.

"Oh, wait, do you by chance know where your brother would go if he skips class?" I asked. Her face showed how worried she became, just like a painting.

"S-skip?!" she squinted her eyes. "My brother would **_never_** do that!"

Sorry, sweetie. With love, anything can happen.

"Your brother and Kamui Gakupo skipped class. One person saw them come to school and leave a short while after—oh, wait, shouldn't you be in school, too?" I pointed my index finger at her. It _did_ seem rude.

"Today is my school's foundation day," she whimpered, but instead of the last statement I said she reactive more negatively to what I said about the two. "I'm sure that brother would **_never_** do that—I think Gakupo-nii-chan would because he wants to have fun and Kiyo-chan—hmph! OOMPH!"

Dr. Hiyama covered the kid's mouth with his two hands—obviously stopping her from leaking something out. "Please shush!"

Well, this kid _knows_ a lot. She even thinks that Gakupo plotted this. She might even give me info on their possible whereabouts! (I'm Gakupo's childhood friend and yet…)

"Uhm, is there a place that your brother would want to go to have fun? A place that he hasn't been before, maybe?" I asked. _Why?_ Because Gakupo is the type to ask another person where to go when' he wants to have fun'.

* * *

It all happened during the winter break last year.

"Oi, Luka. I want to have fun," Gakupo slouched on the sofa, obviously "dying" in boredom.

"Have fun? Where'd you like to go, then?" I lowered the book that I was reading pretty closely.

"I don't know. How about you, where'd you like to go?" He scoffed and stood from his seat.

Everytime he tells me that he wants to have fun, he does that.

* * *

"Uhm…" the girl placed one hand under her chin. "There _is_ one place…"

My hands were shaking in anticipation.

_Please tell me…_

"It's the amusement park!"


	27. Memory (K)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 27)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

Just seeing the arc that says 'Fun Park' made my heart flutter. It was when I was little when I first saw the 'Fun Park' commercial. I wanted my parents to take me there. They had a lot of things to do, even the servants so no one took me there. After the accident, when I was in the hospital, I saw it again and remembered that…

…"I was never able to step inside that place."

That specific memory…I remembered it because of the commercial.

Gakupo held my hand and asked me, "Don't you want to go in?"

I shook my head with a soft chuckle. Why would I not want to go in? "Let's go in!" I yelled and reeled him to the entrance. At the ticket booth, I thought about something. The purpose of going to the amusement park was to enjoy the rides, but the tickets seem to be expensive.

"Ride-all-you-can tickets for two, please," Gakupo said calmly, waving a large bill in front of the cashier desperately like a rich kid. _Well, he really is a rich kid._ In turn, the cashier awkwardly squinted her eyes at us. Did she notice that…we're senior high students skipping class?

"Couples can get two ride-all-you-can tickets for the price of one!" she replied with a cheerful tone.

"H-how did you…k-know that we're…" I stuttered, obviously embarrassed.

"That," she pointed at our hands, clasping each other, "and there have been more couples than kids here lately. It's this place's selling point," she laughed. Gakupo threw the bill at her, making the cashier catch it hesitantly and put it in the register with the press of a button. After closing it, she gave each of us a ticket and Gakupo the change.

He pulled me in, but I realized that the cashier was calling me.

"Yes?" I ran to her, leaving Gakupo alone at the main entrance. "Did we leave something?"

"Well, no," she sighed. "There's a myth that if a couple kisses while on the Ferris wheel, they'll be together forever," she added, whispering. But she made a shooing gesture after that, and I went back to Gakupo.

"Where were you?" Gakupo raised an eyebrow. I think it was a bit weird of me to suddenly run off like that without saying anything. I just breathed heavily, still trying to catch my breath for running back and forth like that. "I just thought I forgot something."

"So, where do you want to ride first?" he asked.

"I want to ride on the Ferris wheel."


	28. Response (K)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 28)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

"H-hey, there are rules…"

I noticed that there were a set of rules posted near the Ferris wheel.

"Go on, Kaito-sama. I'll stay here," Gakupo tried to push me a little, but I resisted and just held his hand. "Don't be a sissy! You aren't an old person, a pregnant woman, a child below 4 feet or even a person with a heart ailment, are you? Come on!"

_If he won't ride on it, I won't be able to…_

"B-but…"

I pulled him, but he looked a little flustered. Is he disappointed that I wanted to go to such a childish place, an amusement park? Now the look on his face made me think that he's just forced to go in. Is it because he's ashamed to go in here?

Unlike the usual set-up, there was only a little space between us, but he didn't look happy at all. The atmosphere was very awkward —he just closed his eyes forcefully as if he wanted to end everything at once. Yes, _all at once._

"You know, Gakupo," I held his hand, trying to keep him calm. "I'm happy that you brought me here."

He was frozen in place. I didn't know the reason, but I just tried to keep him calm. Again and again I caressed his hand, but his expression didn't change at all. I started to worry.

"You're not going to have 'fun' if you're like that. If you're afraid of heights, face your fear," I insisted. "Hey!"

He wasn't answering me at all.

Although he didn't respond to anything that I said, I took the chance and pushed my lips to his—just like that. However, the kiss felt really cold—nothing like what the woman in the ticket booth told me. I broke the kiss off and noticed…

**_…purple lips?_**

Shoot! He…

**_…he isn't breathing!_**

"Gakupo! Gakupo! Can you hear me?!"

Come on, please, wake up!

"H-hey, please answer me!"

I'm an idiot. I was saved by him in times like this, but now that he's the one in trouble all I could do is yell at him. IN such a place it's almost impossible to do CPR.

"Gakupo!"

_God, please wake him up and keep him safe._

Finally, the long ride has ended. But just when I got Gakupo out, we were cornered by men clad in black suits. Behind me was…

"If I'm right…you're Megurine Luka-sama?"

* * *

"Why don't you have some breakfast, Shion Kaito?" a pink-haired young woman greeted me just before I was about to go downstairs to leave the Kamui residence. She had a nice figure, but for a high school student she looked quite mature for her age. I'm not saying 'old' though.

"U-uhm, no thank you—"

She was with Gakupo when he visited me in the hospital after the accident.

"I'm Megurine Luka, daughter of the owner of Crypton Future Media, as well as Gakupo's fiancée."

* * *

"Enough with the remembering!" she distanced me from Gakupo with a little pull, letting the guards carry him instead. I wanted to get to him, but her voice made me startled. "What happened to him?!"

"He c-collapsed, and—he's not breathing…" I inhaled. "I don't know what's wrong…"

"Guards, take him to CUH immediately!" she ordered the men with her who each, one-by-one ran towards the exit.

"Come with us, the doctor will need you," Megurine Luka-sama said, and I came along with her.

Finally, we arrived at the Crypton University Hospital in just a few minutes.


	29. Fault (K)

**Rendezvous: A Vocaloid Fanfiction (Chapter 29)**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

Throughout the time that he was in the ER, I wasn't sure if I should cry or grit in anger.

I'm still guilty for what has happened. I skipped class with him, told him I wanted to go to the amusement park, and forced him to ride the Ferris wheel even if he didn't want to. Now I'm the sissy for believing in that myth.

The automatic doors slid open while the doctor was marching out of that room. She had a blank look on her face—making us anticipate more what Gakupo's current condition was. Luka-sama ran to her, looking very worried.

"Dr. Gumi, how's Gakupo?"

"Don't worry. His condition is already stable, however he's still unconscious. Dr. Hiyama will be with you once the patient is already transferred to a room," she finally smiled.

With what she said I took a deep breath, a sign of relief, but still bothered by his unconsciousness.

_Up until now, I don't have any clue why he turned into a helpless being, not responding to anything._

He could've died in there, if not for the arrival of the guards.

Upon knowing where his room was, Luka-sama led me there. Just as we opened the door a little, someone else grabbed the knob from the inside. A bespectacled man popped his head out of the small space. The guy who pulled Dr. Lily out of my room before.

"I need a word with Shion Kaito."

I raised my hand and he replied, "Please come in." He locked the door, keeping the others from knowing what the conversation will be about.

"Okay, I think you have the right to know this because you're Kamui's lover."

I raised an eyebrow, not understand what he meant. "I don't think I got what you said."

"Before that, I'm Kamui's cardiologist, Hiyama Kiyoteru. I lost a lot of patients before and I _don't_ want to lose one again. That's why I _think_ that you have the right to know," he narrated.

I didn't think twice—I asked him what he wanted to tell me. He sighed and looked straight at me.

"Kamui has a weak heart. His fear of heights probably caused him to have a heart attack," he smiled—but the smile was sarcastic. "Thank Luka's presence."

For all this time that I loved this person…

"But knowing him, he probably refused to ride on anything."

…I didn't know him that much…

"And the fact that only three people besides him know,"

…measuring the info that I know about him…

"makes me think that you _forced_ him to ride it…"

…we'd only be acquaintances.

"…because of a myth."

Even this doctor knows him more than I do.

"Shion, if you're not aware, you might lose him anytime from now. So far this is the first time that this happened. That's why we'll get him a heart transplant."

I gulped nervously.

"O-okay, doc…"

"You'll only endure a little time so if you're waiting for him, you better do the things that you want to or need to—well, to distract yourself."

Dr. Hiyama suddenly rushed to Gakupo's bedside.

"H-hey, Kiyo-chan."

For a while I wanted to distance myself, afraid that I'll reel the danger in again. I did too much damage. I don't want to add anymore. I slowly walked towards him and kept my mouth shut.

"K-Kaito-sama…"

Upon hearing my name I felt that my cheeks' temperature have risen. My eyes were already producing tears. I looked away, forty-five degrees to my left just trying to avoid his stare, saying _I'm the one at fault, I'm the one at fault_.

"Kaito-sama, please…look at me."

In the end, I showed my teary-eyed self to him. I gave up.

"I'm so sorry I ruined the fun," he sighed. "I really wanted to make you happy…"

I just shook my head with a smile on my face, trying to scare my tears away. "No need to, you know."

He seemed like he was anticipating something else. Another word, another phrase, no, another sentence. Okay, okay, I get it.

"Just being with you…makes me happy."

And Dr. Hiyama broke all that drama. "Gakupo, you'll have the transplant in the C. Hospital, ASAP."

"Y-you mean, in America?!"


End file.
